Night's visitor
by quivering quill
Summary: Hermione is Parkinson's maid or rather slave. And when a certain blond veela shows up, claiming Hermione as his mate, her life is thrown into chaos... Yet, the more she gets involved, the more she learns about her real self and the world of magic.
1. Chapter 1 Morning rituals

Night's Visitor 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I say!

Ok, this is the rewritten chapter 1. There are no big changes, I think, but I'm more pleased with it. Probably a couple of spelling mistakes in it, but you'll have to forgive me for those, I not perfect :P

**Chapter 1**

Morning rituals 

Hermione woke to the sound of a banging door.

"Wake up you silly girl. Miss Parkinson needs help with her bath, and you haven't even finished with her breakfast yet!"

The brown haired girl sat up, moaned from the lack of sleep and rubbed her eyes. The last remnants of her dream quickly disappeared and it felt like someone had ripped it from her chest. The dream had been such a pleasant one, she had felt safe and… loved, and to wake up to the unpleasant reality was hard.

"I'm coming Mrs Cobb", Hermione answered after another loud bangs.

The old woman outside the room muttered something loud enough for her to hear about lazy girls with too much hair instead of brain, and walked away.

Hermione did as she had said. She rose and quickly got dressed, put her hair up in a tight bun and got ready for another day filled with hard work and unpleasantness. She looked around in the room where she lived, to see if she had forgotten anything.

It really wasn't much to see. A small wooden bed at the long side of the room, a small table on the short side to her left, and the thing that did the room one of her favourite places in the whole house; a small window. As often as she could, Hermione used to open the window and climb out on the flat roof outside. There she could look out over the other roofs of the town and on clear nights see at least a million stars. The window was slightly open and…

Hermione frowned.

"I'm sure that I closed it before I went to bed…"

But she heard the unmistakable sound of Mrs Cobb coming towards her room again, and that meant that if she weren't ready within that very moment- she would be in a lot of trouble.

She hurried over to the window, closed it, and hurried back to the door and opened it quickly before Mrs Cobb had the chance of banging on her door again.

And, very true, the short but very compact figure of Mrs Cobb greeted her outside. The middle aged woman had her grey her hair up in an extremely tight bun- Hermione suspected that she did her hair so; just to be able to pick on everyone else's- and her face was wrinkled in a deep frown.

"I have a hard time figuring out just what took you so long, girl! After all these years… and you still oversleep. And what's even _worse_ is that you still don't know the right way to behave in front of people. Don't you think that I don't notice your rudeness; it's shocking that you still don't even bow to your superiors!"

Hermione sighed and nodded with her eyes on the floor. The issue of her "disrespect" was something that Mrs Cobb loved to bring up as often as possible.

"Yes, Mrs Cobb. I'll try to do my better best from now on."

Mrs Cobb frowned even deeper. She obviously didn't believe her. Hermione, though, had stopped caring about Mrs Cobb many years ago. She had lived here in the Parkinson Household for as long as she could remember. Her mother had started working here after Hermione's father had died, unable to live on her own with a child without any financial income. Hermione had only been two years at that time, and at nine she too had started working there. They had had another room back then; a bigger one with more furniture, but that changed when mother died and Mrs Cobb became head of the servants.

Mrs Parkinson was extremely snobbish, egoistic and self-centred. Mr Parkinson was even more arrogant than his wife, and sometimes down right scary. He had a certain way of sneaking up on servants if he suspected that they took a break from work. If he found them guilty he would very calmly, but forcefully, explain to the servant what he did to lazy servants that worked for him. Hermione knew from experience how scary that could be. Even as a little girl she had had to stand in front of Mr Parkinson. It had always ended up with her, crying her eyes out in her mother's warm embrace.

But her mother had died in fever when Hermione was twelve, so Hermione had had to stop crying a long time ago. Now she was sixteen and _never _cried.

"Hermione! You dumb girl, listen to me! Miss Parkinson is WAITING! You wouldn't want me to let you be without dinner _again,_ would you?" Said Mrs Cobb angrily.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Mrs Cobb."

Hermione took to the left at the end of the corridor. There she took the stairs down to the third floor. She really didn't want another dinner to be taken away, as she still would have to complete her chores and working on an empty stomach made her dizzy and weak.

And one thing was for certain; whatever Mr or Mrs Parkinson or Mrs Cobb could come up with to make her life miserable, not even together could they be as cold, cruel and mean as Miss Pansy Parkinson. Hermione stopped in front of a big door. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." A voice from the other side of the door spoke with calm, unhappy voice.

_Shit._

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped in. She closed the door behind her and turned to the only person in the room; Pansy Parkinson, dressed in only a nightgown, looked at Hermione with cold eyes.

"You're late." She said with her shrill voice and smiled, showing all of her pearly white teeth. "Well that's a smile", Hermione thought wryly, "that could make the devil jealous."


	2. Chapter 2 Normal day and

**Night's visitor **

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

(Chapter 2 has also been rewritten. If you wanted to know)

Hope you like it, but forgive me for my spelling mistakes ;)

**Chapter 2**

**Normal Day and… **

Hermione froze in her place, as usual, since any movement would offend Pansy even more and then Hermione would be in even bigger trouble - not only because she was late, but also because she was "disrespectful" and "not following orders". Not that Hermione was obedient- everything she did was because of the punishment she would get if she didn't- as often as she could she tried to make a point of ignoring orders, or working "in her own way". Had the Parkinsons known about the things that Hermione did that really was worth getting upset about, then Hermione was sure she would be fired at once. As it was they were all to thick headed to ever notice the real things, and therefore they came up with their own stupid ideas.

"Please miss Parkinson…" Hermione almost choked on the words. "Forgive me for being late. I will not…" She crossed her fingers "…be late again."

Pansy snorted loudly. "I'm not stupid, Granger. I know you. You think that you are so much better than the lowly servant you actually are. You think that I am mean and cruel, but guess what Granger- you ARE only a servant and as thus in this household- you LIVE to serve ME." Every word was spoken with venom, but it wasn't the tone that made Hermione wince.

The words where true and that hurt. It would never matter what Hermione did in her life, she would probably never become more than a servant. But Hermione still straightened her back and raised her chin. Her heart felt like a heavy stone but she would never give Pansy the pleasure of seeing how much it had hurt.

Pansy though, already looked like a satisfied cat.

"You will of course have no dinner tonight, as a matter of fact - none tomorrow either.

Make my bath now and bring my breakfast. Today I am going to visit one of my father's friends. You will help me dress and carry down my luggage. While I am away, you will clean my rooms, scrub the floor, make my bed, wash my laundry, and clean the windows, dust and all that." She stopped briefly to breathe. "Then you can go to seamstress Flora and pick up my new dress. Do buy a bouquet of pink roses on your way home. The flowers in my rooms are at least one day old." Pansy looked more pleased with herself.

Hermione sighed; it seemed like today was just getting better. Today was going to be one of the hardest in a while. Since Pansy had five big rooms on her own, cleaning them would take at least five hours, even though Hermione cleaned them two days ago, and seamstress Flora lived on the other side of town and it would take Hermione two hours to walk all the way there and then back. And even after that her day wouldn't end, when she hadn't duties as Pansy's personal maid, she had to help the other maids with their work.

"Get started, I am waiting AGAIN and I don't have all day!"

Hermione said nothing as she turned and walked over to the bathroom.

Pansy's bathroom was huge room, almost as big as her bedroom and probably five times bigger than Hermione's room. Its floor was made of white marble and the tapestries were salmon pink with golden insertions. The bathtub was twelve feet across with golden knobs, not to mention; it took ages to clean it, and therefore Pansy loved to let Hermione do it at least once whenever she felt more than usually insulted by Hermione's "bad manners".

Hermione turned the knobs and streaming hot water quickly began to fill the tub. From a small table beside the tub she chose two glass bottles. From the one with white oil, she poured five drops into the water. At once the water became scented of roses and jasmine. Then she closed that bottle and took up the other one with blue oil. From that one she poured ten drops and in a moment the water was sapphire-blue. She put both bottles back, turned the knobs and walked back into the other room again.

"Your bath is prepared." Though Hermione was never real obedient, she had learnt at a young age to make her voice sound it. It wasn't worth getting a reprimand for not talking properly.

Without waiting for whatever Pansy would like to complain about more, she then left the room. She knew that Pansy didn't want help bathing and undressing so now she just had to get started with her other chores.

The Parkinson household had about fifteen servants, one cook, the cook's three assistants, a gardener, three men working in the stable, and Mrs Cobb, with whatever purpose she had.

The kitchen was always hot and filled with noise. The cook, Mrs Smith, was a cheerful person and spoke at all times. She smiled at Hermione when she entered, and threw her an apple. It was a routine that they had done since the death of Jane, Hermione's mother.

"Hello dear, woke up late again? It really isn't healthy for a young girl like you to work so late…" She gave Hermione an apologetic smile and continued talking with Marie, another servant.

The tray with Pansy's food stood by the oven and luckily the bread was still warm and the butter not melted, so Hermione could bring it up with her.

Pansy wasn't finished with her bath when Hermione came up again, so she took the opportunity to sit down and eat her apple. "Perhaps" she thought, "I can sneak down later and get another?" Mrs Smith didn't like when Mrs Cobb or one of the Parkinson took away a dinner, and this time Hermione had managed to loose two… Hermione sighed, she didn't want to be good for her own sake as much as Mrs Smith's. The nice old woman had helped Hermione many times, and Hermione didn't want to burden Mrs Smith more by making her worry about Hermione's punishment.

Half an hour later Pansy came out again in only a bathrobe. She wrinkled her nose at Hermione who still sat on the floor, but didn't comment, and sat down by the table to eat. Twenty minutes later Pansy stood again and looked at Hermione.

"I want to get dressed. Take out the green and pink dress, but one wrinkle on the fabric and I will skin you with my nails. Oh, and don't forget the matching shoes!"

Pansy's five rooms each had a different use. This room was where Pansy changed and ate when she was alone. It lay between the bathroom and her bedroom and Pansy never let anyone come in there. Her wardrobe was the room after the bedroom. Pansy's habit to buy a new dress every week had made it impossible to keep all of her clothes in the original wardrobe. In the other two rooms Pansy often had her own parties.

The green and the pink one was a beautiful dress, but it really didn't look good on Pansy. It wasn't that Pansy was exceptionally ugly, just that with this dress on she looked like a rat, a very skinny rat with a pointed nose. But of course Hermione never said anything about this. If Pansy wanted to use this week's favourite dress, then she could.

Hermione helped her with the dress and then started working on Pansy's hair. The hair was thin and quite short so it was easy to make detailed hairstyles. Hermione twisted the hair in a little bun in the neck, but loose so a bit of hair covered the neck, she then took two small silver clips and fastened them on the sides of the bun.

"I'm done."

Pansy strode over to the little table and picked up her small handbag and continued out of the room.

"Don't forget my other luggage. Carry it down to my carriage. Forget one thing and you won't get any more meals this week."

Hermione took a deep breath and counted to ten, she would not loose her calm. Ok so now she might get a backache for the rest of the day, as Pansy never packed lightly, but that was no big deal… she could do this. She walked into the room-wardrobe and there five suitcases stood on the floor, waiting menacingly on her.

"Great! Only five. For a moment I thought she had packed the double."

Hermione really wasn't in a good mood when Pansy finally left. Her arms and back hurt and she felt a bit dizzy since the apple hadn't been enough energy for this kind of work… And there were still plenty of things to do for the rest of the day.

The only good thing about the day was that now the entire Parkinson family was gone. That meant she could sneak down to the kitchen and grab some real breakfast before continuing working.

About seven hours later Hermione could be found dragging her feet after herself as she was walking to her room. The clock was barely five, but she already felt tired enough to sleep for a week. Her whole body ached, what she had felt in the morning was nothing compared to how utterly empty she felt now… "Bloody…" grumbles, "… I can't even breathe without hurting!" She moaned, groaned and swore. "Even if Mrs Cobb comes running at this very moment, screaming about chores and punishment… I will not move from my bed until morning!" Hermione vowed silently to herself as she climbed the last step of the stairs and turned in the direction of her bedroom door. It was the only place that could offer her any peace and quiet in the house, but it still felt like a prison whenever she walked through the door every day. It reminded her of how utterly alone she was in life, that the only thing she owned wasn't hers.

"Stop it Hermione", she thought annoyed. "Pitying yourself won't help." She pushed the door opened and closed it with a bang.

"Prison sweet prison", she muttered.

Then she noticed the open window. In the morning she might have been unsure whether she had closed it or not, but this time she could clearly remember closing it when Mrs Cobb had woken her up. Someone had been here, in her room! She tensed and looked around; everything was where it should be, she wouldn't have had the money to replace anything if it had been stolen.

"But I know that I closed it this morning!" She went to the window. The night air smelt of cold rain. She looked out over the other roofs. It was September and dark outside, but all over the town lamps stood and held some of the blackness away.

Suddenly a black shadow flew down from somewhere above and landed without a sound in front of her. To shocked to react Hermione was frozen in place as the shadow moved closer until it was only two feet away. There it lifted its cloak-hidden face so that Hermione could see the person inside the cloak. It was a boy… no… a young man. He had the most intense grey eyes she had ever seen and a beautiful pale face, framed by hair so bright blond that it was almost white. Sitting there in the darkness with only the light from a nearby streetlamp illuminating him, he looked…

"I finally found you", he said, his voice seemingly overwhelmed by emotion "…my mate."

Hiii!

Just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story! It makes me soo happy :)


	3. Chapter 3 Who are YOU?

**Night's ****visitor **

Disclaimer: Don't own!

**Chapter 3 **

**…Who are YOU?**

Hermione stared at him.

Was he real?

How in the world did he get here?

The man in front of her was staring at her with longing in his eyes, but how she could identify the emotion she had no idea. He looked at her with the same intensity that she had seen couples in the street share, and it made her really uneasy that she was the one who received this look. She had never seen him before and here he showed up in her window like he belonged there!

Hermione took a step back, only to stop, frozen in fright, when the man also moved- towards her. She stole a quick glance behind her; it couldn't be her that the man was looking for, right? The way he was looking at her with, must be meant for someone else, right?

But of course- nobody else was in the room.

"S-S-Sir, who are you?" She stuttered in fright.

He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen and he had very interesting eyes…

But Hermione lived in a big town, full of crazy people and even if this somehow showed to be a romantic "wish come true", as some girls that she knew, would've liked to call it; things like this never came without a prize. Then of course was the question if he really was real… She had worked all day and hurt all over… perhaps this was a weird dream?

"Don't fear me, my mate." In his eyes some of the emotion had been replaced with sadness and rejection, his face was still- like a frozen mask. He whispered the words soothingly as if trying to calm her.

"I would never hurt you."

"I- I-… who are you, sir? What are you doing here?" Hermione managed to ask again

He sat down on the window frame, both legs dangling over the ledge, and brought up his left hand towards her. In it he held a blood red rose.

"I am a veela. You are my mate. I've been looking for you a very, very long time." His voice was soft, he seemed almost afraid of scaring her, or perhaps scaring himself. When telling her that he had looked for a long time, his eyes turned dark with pain.

"Veela…"

Hermione knew what a veela was. There were plenty of children's stories that told the tale of the undying love between veela mates, but that was stories and not many knew the truth about them. Hermione had learned the truth by asking whomever she heard talking about it- as she was very interesting in everything magical and loved learning as much as possible about magical things, or in this case- magical beings.

Veelas was "humans" with special magical abilities that came from their blood. They had one life mate and if the One rejected them, they would slowly die of broken heart and insanity. Yet this was different from veela to veela; some only got insane; some died immediately and some just never got happy but could live an otherwise normal life. It had to do with which "colour" the veela had, and how much veela blood the veela had inherited.

Hermione stared - now more interested as her curiosity was awakened - at the veela in her window.

"The biggest problem", she thought," is that I have no idea how to tell if someone, in this case this man, is a real veela. If he is a veela and I am his mate, then he couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt me… But if he isn't a veela and just a nutcase, then I could, no then I am, in very big trouble."

"Will you accept my rose?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the veela, and Hermione focused on him again. He looked a bit out of place, sitting there in her window. He was all dressed up in beautiful and no doubt very, very expensive cloths here in her room, which had probably never had anything so beautiful in it before. Compared to the rich people that Hermione met daily, he had nothing of the arrogance that the Parkinsons had. He seemed very meek, almost desperate, and Hermione couldn't held but relax a little bit. She hated seeing people sad, no matter who they were.

Hermione hesitated just a second, then she reached out and picked the rose from his hand.

But she wasn't prepared for the immediate reaction her action would cause.

The veela jumped down from the frame, now only a foot away from her. His eyes burned with confidence and determination and on his lips played an all knowing a smile. Hermione backed even further, but stopped as her back pressed against the door. She glanced at the rose.

"That wasn't a normal gift, was it?"

The veela shook his head. "By accepting my rose you accepted me and that you are my mate. You gave me the right to court you." His smirk widened, "But of course courting is just another name for the waiting of the marking. You have accepted me as your mate, accepted that I one day will mark you."

Hermione closed her eyes and sank down on her knees moaning. She was too tired to deal with this. It seemed as if everything wanted to go wrong today!

"Just the thing I need. If Pansy ever finds out about this she will probably use it to throw me out for good!"

Her head snapped up when she felt herself being embraced by strong arms. But her body had decided that it wanted to sleep and wouldn't take no for an answer. The extra warmth and the feeling of being, unwillingly, safe made her keep her eyes closed and she sank deeper into his embrace.

He easily lifted her off the floor and put her on the bed. When he lay down beside her she tensed in alarm but relaxed again when he did nothing else but hold her.

"I'm so confused", she thought and fell asleep two seconds later.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Thank you for your reviews!! I would be happy for just one, but I've gotten many more !!!


	4. Chapter 4 Just a dream?

Night's visitor 

Ok, I've been really slow, I know, and this chapter might be a huge disappointment for everyone, but I needed to write it and preferred posting this, unexciting one, than waiting and writing some more, since that seemed like to much work at the moment (I hope everyone has understood that I'm a VERY lazy person…if not you know now)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything!

Chapter 4 Just a dream 

For once no one was banging on her door when Hermione woke up. Not even the shrill voice of Mrs Cobb cut through the air, and Hermione couldn't remember having ever felt so relaxed.

She didn't want the good feeling in her stomach to disappear, so she kept her eyes closed for another moment and breathed in the clear morning air, which blew softly from her window.

"_No, wait a minute. I usually close the window before going to bed. So why is it opened?"_

She opened her eyes and looked around her from where she lay in bed. A very strong feeling of déjà vu came over and she was suddenly so very, very confused.

"_Why do I feel like this all has happened before?"_

Then she remembered yesterday. The opened window. The blond man with the grey eyes.

The rose. Falling asleep in the man's embrace.

_Oh God._

Her face felt as if it had caught fire from the embarrassment. "_I can't believe I let him lie in my bed!" _She groaned and closed her eyes. "_What would mother think of me?"_

But something still felt wrong and Hermione was hit by the realization that she was alone in her room. She quickly sat up, ignored the dizziness from having suddenly moved, and surveyed her room once more. But there were no hiding places in here so she knew that her first observation had been correct. She was alone in the room.

"Hn..." She frowned deeply and bit her lip. It wasn't as though she was into silly romantic ideas, like the other young maids in the household were. She wasn't disappointed that the man was gone, but she had thought that she was intelligent enough to not be fooled by a dream or a hallucination created by her tired mind. She was disappointed in herself for dreaming about something so _stupid. _

"_Arrgh! I thought I was more mature and realistic than that!" _Hermione scolded herself.

"_If living in this house has ever taught me something, it would be that dreams are for fools."_

Just thinking about the silly way most other maids used to act whenever they talked about boys, made her furious since she obviously seemed to harbour the same silliness, though so deep inside that she had never noticed it until now.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and tried to rationalize the situation. First came finding some proof whether she had met the "veela" yesterday. If by weird luck that was the case, then she could direct her anger at the male, and not herself. She surveyed her room once more, and this time she also looked under her bed, without any luck. Then she got out of bed, walked over to the window, and climbed out through it so that she was standing on the roof. Still nothing.

"_Had it been winter I could've searched for footprints."_

Hermione jumped back into her room. She sighed deeply. "_Ok, what do I have? No veela, no rose and no proof. So I have been fooled by a dream after all! "_

She was so annoyed with herself that she decided to forget all about the dream. "_Thinking about it will only give me problems when I work._ _It doesn't deserve any attention from me anyway." _So she got ready for the new day, and made sure to keep her mind busy the whole time.

As Mrs Cobb had not woken her up, Hermione guessed that she had awoken much earlier than normally, and she left her room quickly after finishing, so that she could sneak down to the kitchen and steal breakfast. Now before too many woke up and it would be impossible.

Though Mrs Smith was against the take-away-Hermione's-dinner punishment, that the Parkinson loved to inflict upon Hermione; the woman wouldn't risk loosing her job if someone caught her breaking the Parkinson's orders. Mrs Smith had her own family to provide for and needed the money, as much as Hermione needed her job at the household; to survive.

There were almost no servants up and about as Hermione walked the way to the kitchen. "_Maybe I can even grab some leftovers from yesterday…" _Her steps quickened and she was soon in front of the kitchen's entrance. The door creaked when she carefully pushed it open, but no one was inside. Hermione stood there for a moment and felt the silence. Not often before had she been in an empty kitchen. "_It seems that all weird things have decided to happen today." _She thought ironically and her thought drifted towards the dream…but stopped herself. "_NO! Don't think about it!"_

She concentrated again on the task at hand and closed the door silently behind her.

The larder was in the far end of the room, and it was twice as big as the kitchen itself. Her stomach growled loudly when she smelled all the different food, but unfortunately she could only grab something small that would go unnoticed, otherwise the theft would be known and they might put a lock on the door. She hungrily glanced at the leftovers, but decided that she couldn't risk it and only grabbed an apple and a pear.

As she couldn't eat where someone might see, she stayed in the larder and ate the apple, the pear was saved for later.

When she was finished she washed her hands in the sink and then quickly left the kitchen. Time to face another horrible day.

So this was it for this chapter… More things will happen, but it might take a while for some real changes to occur in Hermione's life. And she will not fall in love with Draco quickly, I like their fights in the books - they show that Hermione is a strong willed girl who is strong and confident in herself, and that's what I like the most about her. Also; the Weasleys will have a part in this story, as well as Harry and probably Dumbledore and Snape…but I'll have to think about that…


	5. Chapter 5 The Pansy punishment

**Night's visitor**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Chapter 5 The Pansy punishment 

After having her breakfast, Hermione wandered around a bit in the household. She didn't often have the chance to be alone in the house and she wanted to enjoy the silence for as long as she could. Somehow she ended up in the entrance hall. It was as clean and shiny as the other rooms, but on the floor some feet from the door stood five very familiar suitcases… "Oh no. Oh No" She moaned and started chewing on her bottom lip. "I didn't meet Pansy yesterday, and now… She's going to be pissed!!" She cursed her bad memory, which in fact wasn't bad - but she couldn't really blame in on her tiredness since that would be the same as indirectly blaming it on Pansy's ridiculous demands- and so totally pointless.

She quickly glanced at the big clockwork, hanging high up on the wall just opposite the entrance door. It showed quarter to five. "No wonder no one's up. It's practically night still!" Hermione exclaimed surprised. It seemed like her early bedtime had made her inner clock confused and therefore had woken her up much earlier than usually. At the moment this might be a good thing… Now she could collect herself before she had to face Pansy's anger.

"She left them here, didn't allow another servant to take them- she wants to show me my "big" mistake…. Great! Now I can say good bye to more meals and a lot of new chores…" Hermione rubbed her forehead tiredly. It was too early to bring the bags to Pansy's wardrobe and unpack them, as it would wake Pansy up but… She could carry them and leave them outside the suite, so that she wouldn't have to do it later… And so she did.

It was a bit after five, when she was finished. Now the household had started to wake up, she could hear footsteps from different places in the house and voices that greeted each other. On her way back to her room she met Mrs Smith, who greeted her with a warm smile, though a little surprised - as Hermione usually slept till seven. As Hermione continued she met two maids in her own age, who were yawning so big that Hermione could almost count all of their teeth. They also said hello, but their greetings were a bit cool. When they walked pass her she couldn't help but stare at their backs until they disappeared around a corner. She knew why nobody talked to her in this house, except for Mrs Smith and the Parkinsons. Almost immediately, as Hermione and her mother had come to this place, Pansy had decided that Hermione was to be her verbal punching bag. Mr and Mrs Parkinson hadn't found anything odd in this, as they thought servants to have only a little more worth than dirt- or as Mrs Parkinson once loudly said; "Why ever would I forbid my sweet darling Pansy to entertain herself?"

When everyone knew about Pansy's dislike; Hermione found herself to be frozen out from the others. They wouldn't have any more to do with her than what was absolutely necessary, so that they wouldn't get in trouble too.

"Everyone here lives for himself or herself, Hermione," her mother had calmly explained to her when she asked. Then mother had given her a hug and continued mischievously "But not for those who love each other… And I, my cute one, love you very, very much!" Hermione took a deep quivering breath, her heart hurt- "Mother I miss you!" She blinked. Now wasn't the time for this, and especially not in the hallway.

She turned and went to her room. "I don't need anyone", she whispered quietly.

Once she got to her room, she opened her window, and climbed out on the roof.

There she stayed, lost in memories of her mother -not noticing that her new worries had made her completely forget about her previous problems with the man from yesterday.

As Hermione heard the city bell announce the seventh hour, she reluctantly climbed back into her room. The window she left open since the cool wind was soothing. "I really don't want to do this, what's the point? Even if I once do something right Pansy would only find something else to blame me for!" She closed her eyes and sighed. "Will I ever find a way from this? It feels so hopeless!" She opened her eyes again and gave the room a glare. "Stop it. Hermione Granger you can handle this! It's just Pansy, an irritating spoilt-rotten snob!" With straight back she marched out of her room and set the course towards Pansy's suite.

She walked as quickly as she dared. Soon Pansy should wake up and would then take a shower. What Hermione needed to do was to unpack the luggage before starting with her other daily chores. When she came to the door, with the bags outside she quietly opened the door and started to heft them inside. It was quiet from the bedroom so maybe Pansy hadn't woken up yet. "Or she's laying in there listening for me to do the slightest mistake…" Hermione thought sarcastically. "Yep, that's probably it!"

She was finished in a couple of minutes and started setting Pansy's table. From a hidden cupboard in the wall she produced the needed plates, of course made of the finest porcelain, cutlery, in silver and green, and a crystal carafe. This done, she walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

The kitchen was in chaos when Hermione entered. All of the kitchen-aids where running around doing everything at the same time and in the eye of the storm stood Mrs Smith, looking like a great warrior who at the moment was wrestling with a huge dough. Even though she had her hand literally full the nice old woman took the time to look up at Hermione with a smile.

"Hello again Hermione. Pansy's tray stands in the right corner as usual. You better hurry and take it before the bread cools and the butter melts." Then Mrs Smith noticed Hermione unusually pale face.

"Is something the matter dear?"

Hermione stared back worriedly. "No, nothing Mrs Smith."

But the old woman didn't give up. "It's just that you look a bit pale today Hermione. Not to be nosy but has something happened? Is it perhaps… Pansy?"

Hermione shook her head quickly. She didn't want to tell Mrs Smith and worry the woman with her own problems.

"Oh no, I just had a very… unpleasant dream, Mrs Smith." The woman looked relived, "Oh a dream… I know all about them dear. Have plenty of weird dreams myself, especially in this house -whoops!"

Huh? Hermione blinked confused, what did the Mrs Smith mean? Sure the Parkinsons were certainly awful enough to give anyone nightmares, but Hermione also knew that Mrs Smith was not one to be so easily affected.

"How do you mean 'especially in this house' Mrs Smith?" She asked curiously. But Mrs Smith looked away with a nervous look in her eyes and refused to answer Hermione. So Hermione gave up and just thanked the woman for her trouble, before exiting the room.

Climbing the stairs felt like, what Hermione believed it would feel to climb a mountain, impossible and nerve wrecking. At last she stood in front of the huge, pink, doors that lead to Pansy's suite.

She knocked politely before entering. The room was empty, to her relief, so she went over to the table and put the rest of the things in order before Pansy could come and blame her for being slow again.

Then footsteps were heard from the bedroom, and the door to it opened and revealed the ice princess.

"Well hello Hermione" Pansy sneered, dressed in green and already ready for the day with make-up and her typical hairstyle.

"I _so_ hope you had a good nice sleep last night. Because you are very much going to need it!" Pansy came over to stand in front of Hermione and glare at her. Suddenly she slapped Hermione hard on the left side of her face.

"I am so sick of your attitude Granger!" She screamed. "I gave you an order yesterday to meet me after my trip! And _you! _ You had the nerve to go to bed!" Pansy's eyes burned with malice. "Mother and father were shocked by your disrespect. Father wanted to punish you himself. And mother wanted to fire you at once!"

Hermione, face aflame from the hit, stared straight ahead. She couldn't afford to lose this job; with the network the Parkinsons had they could, and would, probably ensure that she'd never get a job in this town again. But she wouldn't give up her own pride, no matter what they did, and Pansy enjoyed making life hard for Hermione - far to much to let her go - anyway.

Pansy scowled when Hermione didn't show the fear that she wanted to see.

"Oh. Still the Know-It-All, Granger?" Pansy's voice was shrill from holding back the scream. "You have been a naughty and mean girl, Granger. Only thinking of yourself for far too long!" Pansy grinned now. She was clearly looking forward to complete her little speech.

"Always knew she was a sadist," Hermione thought wryly.

"As a naughty girl you will be punished." Pansy concluded. "That means double chores everyday for a month! And… No meals until you ask for forgiveness for all your shortcomings and for all the trouble that you have caused me!" She actually had the nerve to smile at Hermione.

Hermione twitched. She wanted to scratch Pansy's eyes out! Double chores were hard enough- she didn't have time to finish the normal ones. But no food… That meant working as an animal without any energy. She could easily work herself to death!

Asking for forgiveness was not an option though. Hermione realized that yesterday had somehow become the last straw for Pansy- whom now wanted to fully break Hermione's spirit.

"And I think she might succeed this time" Hermione thought numbly. "No matter how hard I fight against it, sooner or later I will need food… I don't know if I have the will to die for this."

She could run away, she realized. But when the Parkinsons make sure that she wouldn't get another job, it would only lead to a life on the streets. And compared to that this was more desirable.

Pansy giggled. Finally she had gotten a reaction out of her imbecile maid! Hermione might not realize it but she was turning more and more white and her hands shook.

They stared at each other for a moment, Pansy with satisfaction and Hermione with resignation. Then Pansy sat down by the table and pored herself a cup of tea.

She smirked at Hermione over the cup before taking a sip.

"You may start with the bathroom, Granger. The bathtub really needs a good cleaning!"

Hermione swallowed.

"Yes, Pansy."

# ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ #

Thank you all for being so patient… at least I hope someone still wants to read this- even though I been really, really, REALLY slow with updating… '

Hope you like it, and I promise- the next chapter will bring much more veela!


	6. Chapter 6 Seeing the bright white veela

Night's Visitor Chapter 6 

Seeing the bright, white… veela

When I wrote the title I was thinking of when person dies and "sees the light", but as I wrote the chapter the title fit to more than that ;

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

I guess some of you - or probably everyone – have noticed that I haven't mentioned either Hogwarts or even magic (along with other things)… I promise that at least the latter will show up.

I can't really tell you much right now (since that would ruin my fun), but I'm going to explain more about the world, as the story continues.

The world is the same as in the books, it's just that Hermione has a different life and Hogwarts might not even exist (I'll think about it ;) and also others things have turned out differently.

Besides the above, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry! Mostly for not updating sooner but then also for having said that I would update many, may weeks ago, and then not doing it! School really was over by then for me, but other things came up that made me extremely stressed and it took me until now to "recover" from that. I'm _**bad**_ at coping with stress - it kind of just knocks me out mentally. Really sorry!! I would promise to not do it again, but I fear that would make me feel even guiltier if I break that.

My muse has now returned- which is why I'm updating… It (or she or he) came to me when I was in Italy on vacation, and there was something in the mountains, the ocean and the sun that woke up the story's life again.

It was a fun chapter to write, and I hope you like it!

Chapter 6 

**Seeing the bright white… veela**

The rest of the day went past quickly and Hermione wasn't sure whether this was good or bad. Not that she had the time to think about it, since every second had to be used for working.

To fill the new workload Pansy had made Hermione clean her rooms, the other suites on the floor, and in between Hermione had to do errands in town.

The pear that she had stolen in the morning had been a great help during the day.

She had divided it into small pieces with a scissor and took one piece whenever she felt exceptionally tired - of course only when no one was looking. But it hadn't been much to start with and even with her determination she couldn't stop herself from eating too quickly when her stomach was growling as worst and so; around one o' clock it was gone.

By lunchtime everyone in the Household had known about Hermione's punishment.

Some who passed by sent her pitying looks, others where blatantly ignoring her- acting as if she was a leper, and panic-stricken by the thought of also receiving Pansy's cruelty.

Hermione normally hated pity, and people ignoring her she was used to, but after a few hours neither were noticeable to her. She was too caught up with work.

In the evening Hermione had had to go to five different seamstresses in town, to collect samples of fabric for Pansy's new dress. She was finished when the city bell announced the 20th hour. By then she was exhausted and her hands refused to stop shaking.

The world around her seemed to be blurring - sounds, sights and smells were all melting together into a great buzz. Still she forced herself to climb all the stairs up to Pansy's floor and wait outside Pansy's big doors, for Pansy to let her in. It took some time. About fifteen minutes after Hermione had knocked on the door, she was still waiting for Pansy to let her in. Sighing she let her tired eyes rest, on the night sky outside the windows. The moon was shining like a silver beacon in the endless dark blue sky; it was a very comforting sight.

"I wish…" She whispered, but was interrupted.

"You may come in", Pansy announced from within the chamber.

Hermione opened the door and walked to stand before the girl. Pansy was in her nightgown, a very pink thing with lots and lots of lace and embroidery. She sat in a comfortable chair with a tea tray on the table beside her, looking very relaxed and self-righteous.

"I'm back with the fabric samples now, Pansy." Hermione said obediently.

Pansy, who had expected to see a Hermione at least a bit desperate, was not pleased.

"I can see that, you stupid girl." She sneered. "But you have taken so much time in doing it, that I have decided not to use them." She sighed dramatically. "You have been a bad maid again, Hermione. I feel that you don't put any real effort in your work. Maybe you want to be as lazy as a cow." An idea struck Pansy, and the girl giggled.

"I just thought of a great job for you, Hermione… Since you have lots of disgusting stubbornness left, I will let you clean the great hall!" Pansy said.

Off course - she was fully aware that the great hall was a room - that took up an entire floor. It was so huge that is took five maids almost a day to clean it, considering that they also had to clean the big windows, and the fifteen great diamond chandeliers – who were impossible to clean and - if the there were any in the room when the cleaning was done - also the furniture. The Parkinson family was very rich, and liked to show it. Therefore they usually bought new furniture to the great hall whenever they had use of the room.

Hermione stared, paling at Pansy "You are… joking…?" She began, but trailed off when she figured Pansy didn't have any humour. "I can't do the great hall by myself, it'll take me days!"

Pansy shook her head. "It will not take days, because I am not giving you days – I'm giving you twenty-four hours. If you're not ready by then; I might finally be convinced that this Household has no more use of your services…" She tilted her head and gave Hermione a questioning smile. "Do you understand, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded dumbly. It was so _unfair_! That bit!

Pansy gave a pitying smile, "You only have yourself to blame, Hermione… I understand this might come as a shock but: Disobeying your superiors the way you have done so far – it will not help you in life." She brought the teacup to her lips and blew away some of the steam.

"Now off you go and do your duty! I'm expecting it clean at this time tomorrow. You have no time to waste!"

Since it was so late, few people met Hermione in the corridors on her way. First she went and fetched some dozens of cleaning-rags and the biggest bucket she could find, to fill with warm water and soap. Then she got a small cart to move the bucket, as it had become way to heavy with the water, and dragged everything to the fourth floor, where the great hall lay.

The first time she had been here, was when she was six years old. Her mother had brought Hermione with her, when she - along with ten other servants - had gotten the duty to clean up after a feast. It had been a magnificent sight, the chandeliers high up in air, glowing in gold, silver and with sparkling diamonds hanging from every metallic arm. The floor was so huge it felt like walking out on an ocean, when she took the first steps, an ocean of dark cherry tree wood with a beautiful pattern stretching from the centre of the room out to every corner. The pattern portrayed grapevine growing out over the floor, like it was a living thing, and inside the twirls of the ranks, were creatures of fairy tales hidden. The walls were not decorated at all, instead their plainness made the roof stand out, which was made of a blue stone, sparkling like a star-filled night sky, or sunrays on an ocean (whatever you might prefer).

She was still in awe whenever she stepped inside, but tonight she was so burdened with the upcoming cleaning, that she feared to gaze over the room and realize that it couldn't be done.

Silently she went over to a far corner with everything and sat down. Hermione's hand grabbed a rag and dipped it in the water. The water was ice-cold, chilling her hand, but she didn't care, instead brought the rag to the floor and began working on the impossible task.

Hours flew by. The monotone work wasn't the least hard, but her tiredness grew anyway. Her mind needed sleep. Her back and shoulders, neck and fingers, and legs - everything hurt. The full moon shone trough the windows and gave her company and light. It felt a little easier to continue working if she let herself gaze at it for a moment now and then.

"It must be midnight now… or maybe later than that!" Hermione thought.

She had reached the opposite wall by then, and was therefore finished with about a fifth of the floor. Sighing she closed her eyes to take a small break. But when she was about to start again, her eyes wouldn't open. She frowned and made an attempt to lift her arms to rub her eyes, but her arms wouldn't obey. Shocked she tried to shake herself into awareness, but her whole body disobeyed her, and instead she felt herself falling backwards on the floor. As she lay there in a very uncomfortable heap she felt a second of panic. "How am I going to work now?"

Then sleep overtook her.

¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤

She opened her eyes to completely unfamiliar surroundings. The enormous bed was almost the only furniture in a room empty of people, which made her realize that the impossibly huge room was actually only a bedroom. The walls were dark blue and most of the decorations inside were in either silver or green, like the linens on the bed – completely silver. When she moved to sit up, the covers riffled and the motion spread over the bed like waves. At least; she _tried_ to sit up… she didn't get anywhere. Her body was so exhausted that it wouldn't move, couldn't move. Hermione started to feel a bit scared. Where was she? Who had brought her here? In desperation she tried to remove the covers from her, they made her feel trapped. This situation was something new to her. Not even when Pansy had been as worst had Hermione felt this incapable… so weak. She always managed to somehow defend herself or make the situation better. Now she couldn't even move, she couldn't do _anything_!

Who knew what the stranger, who took her here and put her in a bedthis big, wanted to do to her. It was without a doubt a rich someone and rich people never did something for others, without wanting something in return…

Her struggles at last turned successful, when the top of the blanket slipped down to her hips.

The opening revealed that she was still dressed in her own grey dress.

"Thank the gods that I still have my clothes on!" She exclaimed when she saw the worn, torn and dirty- but oh so safe dress.

The short work-out had worn her out, and as she caught her breath she took a good look around in the room. To her right, in a corner, was a normal sized door. It probably led to this room's wardrobe. On her opposite side, was a big double door.

"That's the one I have to go through to get out of here!"

She listened carefully to hear if someone was nearby, from whatever small noise big enough through pass through the big doors or the thick walls. When she felt satisfied with the silence, she guessed it meant no one was guarding the doors outside. Hermione forced herself with the huge effort of making her legs move, one by one, sideways to her right and away from the double doors, to the edge of the mattress. This was done so that the legs would dampen her fall to the floor, after she had made her upper body move as well.

Hermione was smart enough to realize, that she couldn't flee from this place, in the condition she was in now. Instead she wanted to hide somewhere safe, to bide her time and recover.

She continued moving by pushing her body towards the edge with her left arm and pulling with her right. It was so hard! Her arms were the most tired parts of her, they screamed for mercy. Of course Hermione ignored them, but she had bite her lip to stop noises of discomfort to slip out. She absolutely couldn't risk stopping now. Her captor would probably be very angry if he/she caught her in the middle of escaping. Finally there, she lay sidelong with the edge. She glanced down and gulped. That was a _long_ way to fall down - why would anyone want a bed this high?

Hermione took a deep breath "Come on Hermione don't be afraid of getting a little bruised!"

With a final push from both legs and arms, Hermione fell over the edge. She cringed when she connected with the floor.

"OW!"

That hurt bad! Even though the carpet, she lost her breath and could've sworn she saw stars for a few second. "Pretty!" Hermione thought dizzily.

Now she had used the last of her reserves and couldn't shake of the darkness that was once again creeping in on her. Desperate she looked back at the bed. It was very high, but had still only a small space underneath. It would barely fit her…

Her eyes began to drop. Gritting her teeth, Hermione growled and _heaved_ herself in under it. She was panting when she came to the centre under the bed. It wasn't a great place to hide in, but sometimes the simplest thing was the best. Who would guess that she hadn't actually moved from the bed to flee, but only hid underneath it? It was something so easy that her captor might disregard it. Hermione hoped so.

Next time Hermione woke, she felt as if she hadn't slept at all. Her head ached, her eyes were heavy and she couldn't breath properly due to the small space. Something had awoken her though, and she realized that the ringing in her ears where not imagination, but someone was actually screaming furiously in the room.

"WHERE IS SHE?" It was a male's voice. "HOW COULD SHE HAVE RUN AWAY – WITH THE ENTIRE HOUSE FULL OF SERVANTS AND GUARDS? THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HER!"

Hermione felt very grateful that she had hid. The voice of the male did not sound sympathetic or nice at all. He would probably not have treated her well. She didn't have energy enough to analyse the situation, as sleep was already claming her again. The sound of footsteps running out of the room lulled Hermione back into sleep.

The third time Hermione awoke, something was different, she realized it was the darkness she lay in. "It has become night…" She thought. She wondered how long she had been asleep and annoyingly enough she was still tired. "What is it this time, that has awoken me?" She wondered in her thoughts. Hermione lay on alert, but the room was quiet. She tilted her head to look out on the floor first to her right, then to her left. All doors were closed and she was, as it seemed, alone. She sighed gratefully. Now she had some time to plan her escape, before she fell asleep again. Firstly: Though she had only seen this bedroom, she understood that this unknown house was that of rich people. Therefore it would probably be very big and as the man had screamed earlier; full of servants and guards that would try and stop her, if they saw her. The big entrance should be easy to find, but she couldn't get out that way, it was surely guarded day and night. She would have to go to the basement and try to find an entrance for servants. The best time to escape would be during night, but at the moment she still needed rest. The door to her left opened suddenly and turning that way she could see a pair of women's shoes stepping inside. The door was closed behind the new person, so silently that not a click was heard. The woman only took one step further inside the room, before stopping.

A minute went by and then the woman's left foot started tapping impatiently against the floor.

"Well… Are you going to say something?" The woman's voice suddenly said; sounding very annoyed.

Hermione was frozen in shock. How could that person have known that Hermione lay here? The voice was just like Mrs Parkinson's. It was the voice of someone expecting to be obeyed: A voice type that Hermione was used to heed, because of the punishment that would follow if she didn't.

She opened her mouth to explain herself…

… When a male voice spoke instead. Coming from above on the bed.

A male- _the _male from before - was lying on the bed.

Hermione's heart was now beating so fast, that she feared the people would discover her - from just the sound of it.

"Go away, mother. I want to be alone." The man spoke with heavy voice. He sounded very troubled, but the woman - his mother – took this with a disapproving huff.

"This behaviour of yours is going to stop now!" She ordered her son. "You lay here, pitying yourself and smelling her on the sheets; it is pathetic and completely unacceptable! This is not how a true Malfoy should act!"

"Then what should I do? Tell me then mother!" The male voice rose with frustration.

"I had her here. She was – is – ill! She needs me! Why did she run away?"

There was a muffled sound, as if he had banged a fist against the pillow. Hermione was lying still underneath him, very confused. So confused; that she ignored her tiredness and tried instead to answer her own questions. The man acted as if he cared deeply for her, but she was sure that she had never met him before. The gods would know how lonely she always was. During all the years that she had spent working for Pansy, she hadn't gotten involved with anyone, romantically or friendship-wise, to be the cause of such a reaction.

"He can only have seen me somewhere before, or maybe even only when he brought me here… And yet he acts as if I should want to stay, or be thankful." Hermione frowned.

"How could I be thankful to him, when he took me from my work. I can't even go back to the Parkinson's. Pansy will definitely fire me now, if she hasn't already." Anger started creeping in on Hermione. Who did the bastard think he was? He - who so selfishly ruined her life? Annoyed, Hermione decided to fall asleep again. Listening to this conversation would only rile her up, and she couldn't do anything about it… not yet. She blocked the peoples' continuing conversation out of her head. If they were stupid enough not to look under the bed, then they weren't enough for her to worry. Hermione slept.

The fourth time she woke, was the charm and she felt recovered. Her mind was blissfully relaxed and Hermione let herself enjoy the feeling… for a minute, before readying herself to get out from under the bed. Now that she knew that someone could be lying above her on the bed, she was very nervous as she started inching towards "the light" to her right, away from the double doors. The light was bright, but not bright enough to be midday and not dull enough to be evening

"It must be morning now" Hermione thought.

Slowly, she neared the opening. "Please, please let me be alone!" She thought.

Her head came out first, and she turned to gaze up on the mattress' edge. Nothing indicated whether someone was lying there or not. Hermione's body no longer was close to fainting from exhaustion; therefore her body took this perfect opportunity to voice another need:

Her stomach growled. "Growl!"

Someone on top of the bed woke up, because the mattress shifted. Quickly, Hermione tried to crawl back in under the bed, but when her stomach growled again the person on the bed understood from where the sound came. The person twisted around and threw itself forward so that in only a blink of an eye: his head appeared above hers.

If Hermione had cared at the moment, she would have noticed that the young man's face was a perfect picture of shock; eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape and frozen. Hermione's, on the other hand, showed great trepidation and a bit of fear. "No, no, NO!"

Their eyes remained looked onto each other for what felt like and eternity of suffering - for Hermione. Then the young man broke the silence.

"You are still here!" He exclaimed delighted. "Thank Merlin!" Then he sobered a bit.

"Why are you hiding under the bed?"

Hermione frowned at him and without answering pulled herself completely out from her hiding place. Still looking the young man in the eyes, she crawled backwards on the floor until she felt the wall behind her back. The man noticed her apprehension and though he didn't seem to understand the reason of it; he copied her careful motions and slowly sat up on the bed. Now there were almost five metres between them, not enough if Hermione had anything to say about it. Hermione swallowed.

"Why am I here?"

The boy turned from shocked to angry. "Because you were nearly comatose from overworking yourself at that place! I would not let my mate suffer under such conditions!"

The word mate woke the memory of a dream that felt very far away for Hermione, but something clicked inside her mind.

"You are that person from that dream!" She exclaimed flabbergasted.

With the realization she took notice of his appearance. The blond eyes and the grey eyes were the things that had made her connect him with her dream. She had never seen someone with such a unique mix of features before.

"You thought I was a dream?" The boy-man sounded slightly insulted.

"It's not very normal to have someone visiting, in the middle of the night, through a window you know." Hermione retaliated.

"I left you a rose! That should have reminded you!" The man grumbled.

"A rose that was gone when I woke up!" Hermione said.

The man blinked. "It was?" His eyes widened. "Then the legend was true! It must have been absorbed into you"

Suddenly he leapt forward and knelt in front of her, so close that Hermione could feel his breath upon her face. Naturally- she panicked.

"What are you doing? Back off!!"

"Please let me see the rose." The man said, ignoring her demand. Hermione tried to push him away, but her hands were captured in his. "Let me see the rose…" The blond breathed. He leaned forward and their noses bumped into each other. His eyes, steel grey, were looking straight into hers, trying to see the depths of her soul.

Hermione didn't like it at all.

"You prick! Get off!"

She smashed him headlong in the face and was grimly satisfied to see him fall backwards; howling in pain and letting her hands go to hold his own over his nose.

"Argh! Why did you hit me?" The boy screamed.

"Because you didn't let go!" Hermione stared down at him mercilessly. "Who do you think you are, holding me like that? You had no right!"

"I had all right! I am a veela, remember? And you are my mate!"

"I am not your mate! All I agreed to was that stupid rose and you used it to trick me!"

"I so did not trick you! Anyone would understand what such a gift from a veela would mean!"

"Well excuse me for not being educated. I work as a maid, if you remember? I haven't had any education. All I know is what my mother taught me."

Hermione admitted this with burning cheeks. She never liked revealing her one true weakness: If it was one thing Hermione had always hated in her life, it was that she had never been able to go to school. Her mother had taught her the basics in everything, from reading, writing and math, to geography, history and biology, but no matter how many lessons her mother had tried to put in between chores - they could never come close to all that real scholars were taught in school. From the day Hermione had learnt how to read – a month after her third birthday – she had secretly wished to go to school. Even at this age, seventeen, she still couldn't help but stare enviously whenever she saw someone reading a schoolbook.

The boy had straightened himself up again, but was still nursing his reddening nose.

"It is not something they teach in school." He continued arrogantly. "It is something you should know from being who you are. Surely you don't mean that your mother didn't teach you anything about our kind?"

"…Our kind?" Hermione asked puzzled. "My mother wasn't a veela, how should she have known?"

The boy now forgot about his nose to stare incredulously at her.

"You don't mean… You- Are you a MUGGLE?" The last word was spoken with such despise that Hermione immediately felt insulted, even though she didn't understand what the word meant.

"I have no idea what that word means, but MUGGLE sounds like an insult to me!"

"It is –" the boy corrected himself "I mean - it's not really an insult - I was just surprised. I have never heard of a soul mate that was a muggle."

Hermione wanted to ask what a muggle was, but her stomach growled again.

"Growl!"

The boy was snapped out of his musings and climbed to his feet.

"You still need to recover your strength. Hiding was very stupid and reckless! You shouldn't be so paranoid!" He scolded, but offered her his hand.

Hermione got angry again and slapped the hand away.

"I had no idea were I was, or who had brought me here; of course I wanted to run away! As a matter of fact – I still do!"

As she shot to her feet, a wave of dizziness forced her to halt and grab onto the wall. The boy tried to step forward and help her, but froze when he saw the poisonous glare she sent him.

"I don't want you near me. Go away!" Hermione growled through clenched teeth.

The boy became annoyed, but this time only sighed.

"I can't do that. You are my mate. No matter what you or I think about it."

"Huh?"

"At least go sit on the bed, while I go get something for you to eat and drink."

Silently Hermione did as she was told, but she was very tense as she moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge. She really didn't trust him at all and his actions this morning hadn't made her more trusting of him. The opposite was more like it. The boy frowned at her and went out through the doors just as silently. Ten minutes later he came back, carrying a tray with tea, fresh bread, some smaller jars with different sorts of jam, and many kinds of fruit.

Hermione didn't want to accept anything from Blondy - as she had so kindly decided to name him, since she didn't know- or really care, for his name- but instead of refusing the food, she had to hold herself back from devouring everything in one go. She was so hungry.

Blondy put the tray down on the bed.

"You should eat slowly, you have been sleeping for two days and your stomach is not used to eating."

Miffed at his superior attitude Hermione gave back

"Two days huh. Well, then that means I haven't eaten for four days, unless tree pieces of fruit counts as eating properly…" She said this with an uncaring voice, because it really hadn't anything to do with him. She would decide herself how much and how fast she would eat.

Hermione did know better, but after hearing him ordering her like that, she got annoyed, therefore she grabbed bread and an apple and began eating just as fast as her stomach wanted. Within minutes they were both gone and she made a grab for after two new ones, but Blondy stopped her.

"You are going to get sick if you eat so fast!" He reprimanded.

"Stop acting like you care!" Hermione snapped, but did pause.

Blondy answered, with forced patience. "I do care. You are my mate! If you get sick, I will be affected as well."

"What do you mean?"

Blondy rolled his eyes and moaned. "Don't you know anything about veelas?"

Hermione glared at him, and snagged more bread just for the sake of it, which she began to munch on.

"Until now I have always heard that they are only fairy-tale creatures."

Draco groaned, now really annoyed and made an irritated face.

"You really don't know anything, do you? And because I am your mate, it will be my responsibility to teach you everything, about veelas and soul mates and such…"

He sighed.

"It will never work out having you living here, if you don't know about this. I can just imagine how my mother will react when I tell her that my mate is almost a simpleton."

Hermione was starting to see red. How dared that infuriating spoilt brat? How dared he sit there and behave like a pompous ass after having kidnapped her, ruined her life and then tried to molest her? Without noticing it she crushed the bread in her hand until crumbs were raining down on her skirt. Hermione was on her feet in a second, her heart was beating so fast that she didn't even get dizzy, and then she took the deepest breath ever to release her fury.

"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER JERK! DON'T YOU EVER SAY SUCH THING TO ME AGAIN! IF YOU DO I WILL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR WORDS – ONE BY ONE!!"

The boy was shocked speechless by her outburst and could only blink up at her.

"AND DON'T THINK ABOUT TEACHING ME ANYTHING! I WONT NEED ANY _EDUCATION_ BECAUSE I REFUSE TO STAY ANYWHERE CLOSE TO YOU! I'D RATHER SLEEP OUT ON THE STREETS THAN STAY UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS YOU!"

Hermione marched over to the double doors. She threw them open and then quickly spun around. Her face was flushed with anger and her eyes sparkled with inner fire.

"I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

With those as ending words, she slammed the doors closed with a bang and started marching down through the corridors.

She was going to get out of this place, and may the gods save all who tried to stop her!

A/N: So… what do you think?

Again I want to apologize for the long wait, I'm so sorry. Please do hate me - I totally deserve it!

Once I started to seriously write on this one again, the story just flowed- and this chapter became much longer than I had thought it would be. You can look at it as a "forgive-me"-extra long chapter… if you want.

I'm quite satisfied with the chapter though; I got it just the way I wanted it.

Hehe, "Blondy" got what he deserved, and poor Hermione. She really doesn't have it easy!

Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7 Unknown freedom

Night's Visitor 

**Chapter 7**

**Unknown Freedom**

Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't so I don't! Life's so unfair!!

Thank YOU for your wonderful reviews! They make me so happy!!! Squealing of happiness They also really help to wake me up when I'm in a no-writing-for-too-long coma, really they do- even if doesn't show '''''

I have realized – finally - that this story probably is an AU, but I didn't plan it to be… and tragically enough my characters seem to come out as very OOC …. I'm a failure!!! I hope you can read it anyway, because there won't be any improvement even now that I am aware of my mistakes. Changing the characters' personalities - would be weird, and changing the world - is not going to happen…. That would change the story, and then there wouldn't be any story left.

There will be more people from the HP world in this chapter. I thank myself for that. A story with only Hermione and Draco would be booooring!

**Chapter 7**

**Unknown Freedom**

Hermione was furious. Her breath came out in angry huffs, her body was tense and she stomped down with her feet so hard that the sound echoed down the corridor loudly, even barefoot as she was. She was boiling with rage. That insufferable idiot! He was just like Pansy - she should've known! All rich were the same!

She didn't hear him following her so she guessed that either he had decided to give up on her, or he had actually been shocked enough by her outburst that he hadn't regained his bearings yet.

"Idiot! Stupid! Idiot" Hermione growled.

She had no idea were to find an exit, but because of that it was easier for her to continue on mindlessly. She turned left, when such an option appeared, just because she felt like it. The new corridor was just as long and grand as the previous. Velvet tapestries, smaller chandeliers hung from the ceiling, big portraits and paintings were lined up on the walls and here and there were mirrors, or statues, or flower arrangements… It was almost like a museum, or an exhibition of expensive decorations, and not a place were people lived.

"Maybe they don't live here, I have never seen such luxuries in a "home" before."

Against her will, Hermione felt her temper cool down with each step. Her brain's natural curiosity was slowly pushing itself before her anger and instead of cursing at Blondy; she was starting to take in these new surroundings. This house must belong to a family even wealthier than the Parkinson. From gossip and experience, Hermione had some knowledge, about the noble families of the town, and the Parkinson had been one of the most influential and rich in the bunch. This family though, was the rich among the rich…

"How odd that Blondy comes from such a family, while I don't even have one any more. He really should pick someone from his own class. Then he and she could amuse themselves with discussing the worthlessness of "simpletons"… and laugh at people who live in something smaller than a castle."

Reality was catching up on her again. The adrenaline was starting to ebb and her legs began to shake. She had to take deep breaths of air from the exertion. Casting a longing glance down the hall in the direction that she had been walking, she reluctantly stopped.

"Who am I kidding?" She sighed and closed her eyes tiredly. "I wont be able to get away like this. Like Blondy said; the whole house will be full of people, ready to bring me back to their master, as soon as they lay their eyes on me. I can barely stand up, much less find a safe, unguarded exit."

Suddenly she heard a male's voice shout to her from behind.

"Who is miss? What is miss' business here?"

She whirled around to see a servant staring at her suspiciously some metres back… coming from the wall it seemed, as there was no door there. He was bald, had black and green servants clothes and carried a pile of ironed linen.

"Miss must answer!" The man demanded. Then he furrowed his brow as in deep concentration and took a good look at her dress. "Miss is that _Miss_, isn't she? The one that young master brought here! The one who run away!" He frowned at her. "And now you is running away again. No, no miss. Master would be very angry at me if I let young miss go."

Hermione stood still as the man stomped towards her and felt like she was shrinking the closer he came. Now she was going to be brought back to Blondy, probably to have him screaming at her for a while and spit out more stupid prejudiced idiocy… She wasn't ready for that, she felt. The man reached out for her, but she decided that there was no harm in trying the fleeing thing a little bit more - and dodged.

"No!" The man exclaimed surprised and dismayed. "Come back here, miss! Miss is going to be in more trouble!" The servant called after her. But for some reason he didn't try and run after her.

"Maybe he has a bad leg or something" Hermione thought distracted. Many servants did get worn out pretty fast, from doing hard work too often or under bad circumstances. Had Hermione continued at Pansy's for much longer, she was sure she would also be feeling pains. Especially since Pansy had loved to give Hermione the hardest chores.

She got to the end of the hall and there turned right. Then she collapsed on the floor.

"Stupid, stupid legs!" She exclaimed. "Work - or I'll never use you again!"

Of course - her legs didn't hear, nor obey, her and there she lay; she sprawled on her back with her legs bend in different awkward directions. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and scooted over to the wall, which she rested her back against. She sighed wistfully.

"What a day."

A moment later, she could her the sound of someone running frantically down the same hall that she had come from. Then Blondy came crashing out right beside her - hair and clothes billowing behind him – almost running straight into the opposite wall in his haste. He gained his footing and started down this new hall, completely missing the fact that she was sitting there, a bare metre from him. Hermione, smiling sarcastically, let herself enjoy the malicious delight of seeing him running top speed in the wrong direction.

"And this is the one I'm supposed to be the mate of…" she mumbled and then took a resigned breath.

"You know – I don't think you are going to find anything over there!" She called after him.

Stopping abruptly, Blondy spun around. His eyes widened when he saw her on the ground. He quickly straightened his posture before walking coolly back.

"You gave up already then?" He asked, clearly annoyed. Blondy places himself right before her and looked down on her with crossed arms. His breathing was a little brief due to the running, but otherwise he had calmed himself completely. "Why do you sit on the floor?"

Hermione glared at him. "Because my legs won't work."

Blondy looked at her, contemplating on offering his hand, but decided not to. Instead he sighed and sat down next to her, his back also against the wall. There they sat, without speaking a single word to each other. Hermione didn't have anything to say to her abductor, and Blondy had too much to say, but realized that saying anything would piss his intended mate off more.

They sat, and sat some more. About half an hour had passed, by the time the servant from before happened to come across them, on his way to another chore of his. He stopped in surprise, then did a deep bow to Blondy. His eyes flickered over Hermione, and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Has something happened to young master and miss?" He looked imploringly at their feet. Blondy sighed deeply, and shook his head.

"No. We are fine just were we are. Leave us."

The servant hastily nodded obediently and backed off as fast as he could without tripping.

Due to the servant's interruption, Hermione had awoken from her deep thoughts. Her legs felt fine now, so she was ready to argue some more, or at least flee again.

"You didn't have to tell him off so rudely. He was just concerned, about you."

Blondy whipped his head around to face her. "You are finally going to speak to me?" He asked.

Hermione growled quietly, then forced herself to relax. "Don't push it! I am going to tell you what I want. You are going to listen, and let me do what I want." This she said looking him straight into his eyes. He stared suspiciously back at her, already knowing that whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it.

Hermione took a deep breath and began her rant. "I want to be let out of here. Since you took me from my place of work, which also happened to be the place where I live-d, I have to find a new one. And for once in my life - I am going to make my own decisions. You will not interfere in my new life - and you will leave me alone!"

Blondy was quiet for a while, then he shook his head, quite coldly. "That is not possible. I told you; you are MY mate. To not see you again, would literally be torture for me. We might not like each other, but I need to see you and quite often at that, if you will not be living here. Preferably once a day. At the least once or twice every week, and that is pushing it."

Spluttering Hermione shook her head. "NO! I want to be free! I will not let another rule my life again!" Panic was starting to creep in. At first in this new place, realizing that she could never return, as Pansy would punish her to death for this, she had been afraid and angry. Being a maid was all she knew, all she had ever done, what was she supposed to do now, owning nothing and having no plan for the future? Then the relief had set in. She was free from Pansy! She could finally get the life she had dreamt of, maybe even going to school- if she found a work and began saving for the school fee! She could earn money, buy things, get her own real home! And she was free! Really free!

Now it seemed like invisible walls were closing in on her, capturing her once again within someone else's will, and she wasn't able to get out.

"You want your freedom that much? Even enough to kill me?" Blondy said. Neither his voice nor his face betrayed any emotion.

Hermione froze.

Did she?

Did she want her own forever-desired freedom that much?

Enough to kill Blondy… the stranger sitting there, in front of her? She wilted, closing her eyes sadly.

No she didn't.

She could never forgive herself if she did such a selfish thing.

"No. I don't." She whispered.

Blondy relaxed. "Thank you, for that." He said and she met his eyes. He really was grateful, she could see it in his eyes, but she doubted that he would have let her go, had she said she didn't care. He looked like the type of person, who would have locked her up in a room somewhere for the rest of her life if it suited him.

And still she cared more for his life than her own freedom.

Blondy frowned. "Don't look so depressed, it doesn't suit your complexion. I understand that you want your freedom - everyone wants to be free. If it makes you feel better - very few are truly free in this world." The glare Hermione sent him, spoke of what she felt about that sort of consolation, so Blondy shut his mouth.

It took a moment for him to dare to speak again. "What I mean is; I will let you go - as long as I can see you enough every week, to not feel immense pain or go crazy. Can you agree to that?"

Hermione pursed her lips together and then started chewing on her bottom lip. "… …" Sighing. "Yes, I can."

Blondy nodded. "Then we will have to decide, on a meeting place and when to meet. Apart from that… would you accept finishing your breakfast, and maybe freshen up before you leave? I am not offering this to trick you, but I think you will feel more comfortable about starting your new life, if you're not starving or stinking on your first day."

It was so sensible, that Hermione could only nod. Blondy stood up and offered her his hand- she only shook her head – and he calmly retracted it, with a quirk on his lips. He was relieved enough, that they had come to an agreement, that he wasn't insulted by her refusal.

She stood up on her own and together they walked back into the hallway leading to his room.

They door had been left open, and she could see the tray with food on the bed. The tea was probably cold by now, but it would taste good anyway. She crawled up on the bed, careful not to tip the tray, and started eating. Blondy let her be this time. He also let her finish eating before talking. Ten minutes later the food was gone and Hermione was gulping down the last of the tea.

"Do you want to use the bathroom now or after we have talked?" Blondy asked. Hermione took a careful sniff and a glance at herself, and choose not to wait.

"I'll go now, I think."

Blondy nodded and pointed to the door. "That is the door to my private bathroom. Towels, shampoo and such are all in there. If you put your clothes outside the door, I can have a servant wash and dry them so that you have something clean to go in."

Hermione tilted her head, doubtful. "How could they have them dry before I go?"

"Remember that veelas are not ordinary people, we and the people around us have a couple tricks to use. Your clothes will be dry before you go, if you want them to. Or I could have my servants find you new sets of clothes. You will need a change of clothes sooner or later."

Hermione frowned "…I don't know…"

"I only want to make sure you will be ok. It wouldn't benefit me if you had to spend your first earned money on clothes and have to starve until the next pay."

She blinked. She would need new clothes, since everything she owned was back in her room at Pansy's place. "Ok."

She turned and walked inside the bathroom, where she undressed, folded her clothes and, after covering herself carefully with a big white towel, dumped her clothes outside the room. The bathroom was huge, like Pansy's had been. But here the interior went all in silver, green and dark blue. She decided to use the shower for cleaning, and then take a shorter relaxing bath in the beautiful bathtub. It had been years since she had experienced the luxury, therefore she wouldn't let the opportunity slip pass her now.

Being the practical girl she was, she still stepped out of the tub thirty minutes later. Blondy had put the new clothes, along with her old ones outside the door, and when she lifted the pile she found a pair of black shoes underneath. The new clothes were two simple, but very nice looking dresses, one lilac coloured, with small flowers broidered around the neck, and a green one, both were such an improvement from her old maids dress that she felt a bit uncomfortable trying them on. Folded inside the clothes she found socks and matching undergarments and her whole face lit up in embarrassment, when she discovered that they fit her perfectly. She put on the green dress and her new shoes, then opened the door and met Blondy on the other side. He didn't comment on her delay, just pointed at the bed, where she sat down and so they began discussing where and how often they would meet.

"I have to help father with business during the day, so I'd prefer if it was in the evening" Blondy said. Hermione agreed.

"As soon as I find a job I will also be occupied during the day, so that would be ok, only - not too late. I don't like the thought of wandering around alone late at night."

Blondy nodded. "No, that would be unsafe. I suggest at six pm. It would give us a time margin for you to go home safe, even if a meeting would take more time than estimated." Hermione agreed again.

"How often do you want to meet me?"

Blondy didn't answer, but kept silent and looked carefully at her. Slowly he spoke his wish.

"EVERY DAY?" Hermione exploded, that was way too much. She could stand meeting him now and then, but Every DAY?

Blondy sighed.. "I don't know how I will react to not meeting you more than once every day. I just found you, letting you go is going to… well I don't know what yet, but it should cause a reaction in me. It's just in the beginning, like the first month or so. If I find that the affect is little, or none. Then we can meet more seldom." He explained, and for the first time Hermione saw Blondy looking truly embarrassed, he clearly didn't like having this weakness for her. Well, neither did she.

"Every day is too much." Hermione said resolutely. "Every other day, that I can agree to, starting tomorrow. Not every day. If we find that you get in trouble because of it, then we can see each other more, but not now." Blondy looked like he wanted to protest, but then only nodded. He wasn't going to push it more - while used to getting his way - he was a complete beginner at the workings of being a veela - and he wouldn't risk anything with pushing her too far, yet.

"Where do you want to meet?" She asked.

"You should know the city fairly well?" He asked. She nodded.

"Then by the fountain, on the small square behind Rose Street. There we will be undisturbed, since it is quite secluded and rarely used." Rose Street was a street a bit off from the centre of town and away from the larger shopping streets. It had a few flowers shops; hence the name, and one café, but most of its buildings accommodated family homes.

Hermione could agree to this too. With that they were finished. Blondy glanced at the pile of clothes, laying by Hermione's side and bent down to pick something up from the floor. It was a leather bag, with buckles on the front to keep its content safely inside." "Take this for your possessions." He gave it to her. "I have told my servants to prepare food, for you to take with you." Hesitantly she nodded. This was beginning to be a little too much. Sure, she needed everything he could offer her, but her pride and trust towards him was telling her that it was enough. She would take care of herself, as an independent person, and she was starting to feel that he gave her all this, to make her feel obliged to listen to him.

The door opened and in came the same servant from before, the bald one. He carried a tray on which a paper bag and a bottle stood. The servant bowed deeply to Blondy again then walked over to Hermione and made a smaller bow, as he held out the things to her. "Here miss. There's food in the bag and juice in the bottle. Me hopes miss will like it." Hermione took the things with a nod of thanks and put it, along with her clothes, inside the leather bag.

"I want to go now," she proclaimed. Blondy silently stood up and she followed him. They walked out of the room and began walking down the now familiar corridor. After many left and right turns, a three to four stairs going down, they were standing in front of two big doors. It was too small to be the main entrance of the house, but she guessed this was were everyone beside the masters of the house came in and out.

"When you get outside, you will be at the end of Serpent street, if you follow the street all the way back you will find yourself in the west side of town. It shouldn't be to hard for you to find your way from there."

Hermione nodded, took a step towards the door, but then stopped and turned quickly to face Blondy again. "I just realized, that I don't know your name."

"If you give me yours; I will give you mine."

"Still the cocky bastard", Hermione thought, with a frown, but she didn't let herself be upset.

She was just seconds away from being free, for the first time in her life, after all.

"Hermione Granger," she said.

"Draco Malfoy," he answered with a slight nod.

Hermione was getting sick of him and decided, for the good of both of them, to leave now. She turned and went over and opened the doors. The street on the other side was empty, no benches, no flowers, no people, not even windows on the walls flanking the street. From the bright sky she deduced that it was maybe an hour after lunch.

A perfect day to start a new life!

Over her shoulder she met Draco's eyes. "We'll se each other tomorrow. Bye."

He nodded. "Good bye. Please do not get yourself killed until we meet again."

Hermione closed the doors harshly behind her. That annoying man! He had to go and make her angry hadn't he? Sighing she took off down the street, the leather bag against her back and her new shoes making soft sounds against the cobblestone ground.

¤

It took twenty minutes, to reach the end of the street and as Blondy – Draco hadn't earned enough respect to be called by his name- had said; she would easily find her way around. She had no money, therefore finding a job was quite urgent, but any work wouldn't do. She didn't want to work anywhere where Pansy could come across her, or hear about her. If Pansy found her, she would definitely try and ruin everything for Hermione.

She chose a street going to the northern parts of town, the harbour. Pansy hated everything that didn't smell sweet, and thus - spoilt as she was - fish was rarely served in the Parkinson house. Servants were even told never to go to the harbour, without permission.

"Fish is great." Hermione thought cheerfully as she trudged on. "I have no experience with it, but I am sure that given time I will love those small, scaly, cold and wet creatures with my whole heart!" The sun shone on her and everything was great. She reached Fisher Street and the smell of salt water, fish and ships filled her nose and mouth. The sound of sea gulls cut through the air. Fisher Street ended with the huge Harbour square… and what a sight it was!

Hundreds of people, who were checking out the different wares the fishermen had caught, filled the square. Talking, laughing and bargaining could be heard form everywhere. It was quite overwhelming. She kept herself on the side, it was interesting but in that chaos she wouldn't find a job. Fishermen only hired people with experience from the ocean.

While she came to the other side of the square, heading towards a tavern she had noticed in the distance, she heard an odd sound coming from an alley. She stopped and listened carefully, and yes- there it was again. It sounded like arguing, between a woman and what sounded like several men, but it was the intensity in their voices that had caught her attention.

Hermione doubted it would be long before the verbal fight turned into a physical one. She steeled herself. She couldn't just ignore this. If the woman needed help – then it was Hermione's duty as a fellow woman to help her "sister" in need.

She quietly sneaked into the alley. The people weren't visible at first, but it was also much darker in here, so until her eyes adapted she was practically blind. Then she saw the back of one of the men, which told her they were all hidden in a cross-alley. And she could now clearly hear the conversation.

"Red haired bitch!" One of the men roared. "You really are nothing but a slut, tempting us with that sinful body of yours!"

"Yeah!" Another agreed. "Give us a piece of you, girl, and we won't hurt you that much."

The men laughed.

"Fuck off, all of you! You're disgusting me!" The woman's voice was heard. She was furious, Hermione could hear, but there was also an underlying tone of… fear?

"I must stop this, before it is too late!" Hermione thought panicked. She looked around in the alley. Here was a lot of trash, and several emptied beer bottles. She secured her bag on her back, picked up a bottle with her right hand, and a wooden pole with her other and crept up behind the man, who stood with his back so conveniently towards her. Raising the bottle she brought it down with all of her strength on his head, shattering it. The man yelled out in pain and spun around to face her. The blood running down in his face made him look like a horrible monster. Then his eyes became unfocused and she had to jump back as he fell to the ground. Sweating she looked up at the others. The – four - men left were flabbergasted, and the woman, a red haired girl maybe a year or so younger than Hermione, looked pale and shocked.

"COME ON!" Hermione screamed.

She swung the pole at the two men closest to herself, managed to get two good "omphs" out of them, and then dove forward, snatched the girl's hand and started to drag the girl behind herself as she ran towards the light in the end of the alley. The men woke out of their shock only the second after, but that second was enough for Hermione and the girl to get out, and hide themselves in the huge crowd.

For five minutes they kept mixing with the crowd, all the time keeping check on were the thugs were. When they saw them give up their search and instead carry off their fallen comrade, the girl and Hermione let themselves relax and catch their breaths.

Once Hermione's hands had stopped shaking she looked into the girl's face. Her eyes were green and her face full of freckles. She was smiling brightly.

"You saved me!" She exclaimed. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Those sickos wanted to rape you, I couldn't just ignore you."

The girl shook her head, "Don't say that. Many would have. I am so grateful – you have probably saved my life!" The girl suddenly jumped and threw her arms around Hermione.

"My name is Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Please, you must come home with me, so that I can introduce you to my family. They are all going to want to meet you, after what you have done for me!" Ginny looked solemnly into Hermione's eyes. "Please, I want to somehow repay you for your kindness. Hermione was happy for the praise, it was so seldom someone actually showed appreciation for what she did. Slowly she started smiling.

"Ok." She answered - then remembered herself. "My name is Hermione Granger, by the way."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Phew. I'm finally finished with this chapter, and once again I'm very satisfied with it.

I actually have a plan for how the story will continue, and that feels great, now I can slowly build the story, like laying a puzzle where I can see how the picture is going to be.

R&R if you want ;D

/ Quivering Quill


	8. Chapter 8 First freedom part 1

Night's Visitor 

**Chapter 8 part 1 of 2**

**First freedom**

**Author: quivering quill**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter!**

Let me again start with thanking all of you wonderful readers who review!!! THANK YOU!!

And to all of you readers who don't review- I like you anyways, so there :)

The characters are probably OC, but not by choice! Everyone has their own way of seeing things: The way I'm writing is they way I see them, how I think Hermione truly is on the inside, for example.

And the changes I've done in the characters' lives, would definitely make a change in their personalities, don't you think?

If you find - which you will – grammar or spelling mistakes, sorry, but I can't do much about them, more than I already have. My English is far from perfect. If my mistakes makes you sick to your stomach, please tell me how to correct them, and I will as quick as I can.

I told you that I would be updating around Christmas... you know what: I'm never going to say such stupid things again! I'll never promise anything(except that I WILL finish the story), but I guess I've already promised that before... I'm hopeless.

I also said that this chapter would be longer as a "forgive-me" present to you, and it really was... but it's taken so long to write this part that I've decided to divide the chapter into two parts.

This one is part one.

**Chapter 8 part 1 of 2**

**Quite overwhelming**

Hermione followed Ginny, who was briskly walking down the street. The red-head talked at a fast pace as they walked, and now and then Hermione answered a question cast at her.

Ginny told her about her family, how they were all going to be so thankful for Hermione, when they heard about what happened, and how they were all going to like her, since Ginny already did.

This way Hermione got to hear about Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and Mr and Mrs Weasley. And Ginny being a very talkative girl continued with telling Hermione about what every brother of hers was doing, about Bill's job at some bank, about Percy being a snot and working at the ministry but at a different department than Mr Weasley. She also told Hermione that she, Ron, Fred and George all went to school just outside of town, and at that Hermione immediately felt a stab of jealousy, which she tried to ignore. Though Hermione felt comfortable with Ginny's she didn't say much and quite soon they had reached Ginny's home.

It was a thin three floor house, only wide enough for two windows beside the front door, and Hermione was shocked that this was the home for a family of nine people. She almost couldn't resist asking how they even fit in there with the furniture, but didn't.

Ginny didn't bother with any keys, only barged in shouting hello to everyone inside. "I'm home! And I've got a guest with me!" Ginny held the door open for Hermione, who took a careful step inside, and froze in surprise. What had looked like a small house on the outside now looked like a very large house, and she could easily picture Ginny's whole family living here.

A large hall led to the stairway to the upper floor and through an opening in the right wall a bit further down the hall, she could hear the noise of many people eating and talking in the kitchen. The opening to her showed a big living room, a fire place against the opposite wall, with diplomas of different kinds hanging over it. All the furniture looked old, but well cared of. It had obviously been used over and over, but it gave the house a very homey feeling.

Hermione felt safe and comfortable in the Weasley home.

She was brought of her musings when Ginny grabbed her, after they both had taken of their shoes by the door, and started dragging her towards the kitchen.

"You guys have to say hi to Hermione! She saved my life!", Ginny exclaimed even before they had gotten inside the kitchen. A woman made a distressed sound and then once in the kitchen Hermione was able to see everyone.

Five people were sitting around a big kitchen table, just about to start eating the delicious meal being put on their plates by a middle aged woman, the mother of all the red heads Hermione presumed. Only one person didn't have red hair, besides Hermione herself, and that was a boy, of Hermione's age, with black hair and green eyes hidden behind round spectacles. He looked at her with curious eyes, but seemed more reserved than the rest, who immediately shot up from their seats and surrounded the two girls.

"What do you mean 'saved your life'?!" Two twin boys asked at the same time. "What have you been up to, _Minerva_?"

Ginny made a face at the name, but calmed herself when she saw her mother's pale face.

"I was on Fishers street when Dumb and Dumber and their friends cornered me and forced me inside an alley. They were five against me and I wouldn't have stood a chance if Hermione hadn't showed up and saved me." Her face split up in a wide grin and she spun around to point proudly at Hermione.

"You should have seen her!" She exclaimed awed. "She knocked Goyle out by hitting him with a glass bottle head and then she managed to beat up two more up with a plank. She was a real heroine!"

Hermione stood there beat red, trying to burn a hole in the ground with her eyes. The praise warmed her heart but she was unused to this much attention. The room feel silent after Ginny's declaration, then the boys were pushed aside and when Hermione looked up she saw the woman standing before her. The second after Hermione was engulfed in the warmest and softest embrace since her mother died years ago, her second hug within the half hour.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter." The woman said, voice thick with emotion. "You will always be welcomed in this house for what you have done."

Hermione could see over the woman's shoulder how the four red haired boys nodded gravely in agreement.

After Hermione it was Ginny's turn to be hugged by her mother, and though they didn't say or do anything she could see the gratitude in the boys eyes, that their sister was home safe and sound.

When the welcome was over Ginny and Hermione were given plates filled with stew and rice, and seats at the table. Hermione sat at the end of the table, between Ginny to her left and one of the twin boys to her right. The boy and his identical brother grinned at her and she smiled shyly back.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi Hermione" the boys chorused back. "Has Ginny told you about the family?"

Hermione nodded. "A little bit, she told me about her brothers, and I guess you two must be Fred and George, since you're the only twins here..." She felt that the twins were nice boys, but when their eyes started to spark mischievously she understood that they were far more than just normal friendly boys.

"We-ell...", the boys started "...then me must make sure you're introduced to the other, mustn't we?"

The started with pointing at the women "That's mum, you can call her Mrs Weasley, or Molly" The woman looked up and smiled again.

"That's right, dear."

Their fingers changed direction and pointed at the boy sitting between Mrs Weasley and the dark haired boy at the table's other end.

"That's Ron, but to us he's our dear little Ronnikins, which you may call him as much as you like" the boy's head snapped up at the name, his ears tomato read and glared heatedly at his brothers.

"My name is RON! Stop giving me stupid nick-names!"

"Oh no, little Ronnikins is upset, what ever shall we do?" the twins sing-sang.

Ron was just about to open his mouth, when Mrs Weasley lifted the big stew spoon in warning.

"BOYS!"

To Hermione's amazement every boy at the table seemed to shrink considerably, even the dark haired one.

"We have a guest - I mean two guests... Sorry, Harry-dear, you are here so often that it almost feels like you are one of my own children... And I expect you to behave!"

The boys quickly nodded, clearly afraid of their mother's wrath. The dark haired one, Harry, looked as scolded as the others, even though he had barely said a word since Hermione came in. It was only Ginny and Hermione who were unaffected. When Mrs Weasley saw their remorse filled faces she calmed down and the meal continued. It didn't take long, however, before the twins started talking to Hermione again.

"...And that one is Harry, you know _the _Harry Potter." Again the table fell silent, but now Hermione was the one to shrink as everyone was looking at her to see her reaction. Harry seemed a bit peeved at the twins for some reason, but she just couldn't understand why.

"...Eh, ehe... OK?" She said questioningly. "Hi, Harry." But the table continued to be silent. Hermione panicked under the pressure. "Oh no, they hate me, I must have said something wrong. Oh no, what do I do?" She thought frantically as she tried to come up with an excuse for not answering correctly. But she didn't need to. Instead it was Ron who slowly asked Ginny;

"Gin, is she a... muggle?"

Ginny's eyes got so wide! She stared at Hermione with a flabbergasted expression,

"Erhm... I... don't know?"

Hermione frowned at the word, why did these nice people say the same thing as that rude Draco?

Mrs Weasley started looking worried, her eyes swept around the room as if looking for something, but then focused on Hermione.

"Oh dear, you don't understand what we are talking about are you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I am a _muggle_ as you say. I don't know what the world means. Maybe if you explained it to me...?"

The people around her now got very nervous, what was wrong with them?!

Ron started shaking his head, trying to not be very obvious about it, but failing, the twins seemed expecting something big to happen and couldn't stop grinning. The only guy at the table that hadn't spoken yet was the one to answer.

"It is not something to be anxious about. Since you didn't know what it means, you have already answered the question."

Hermione blinked, that made sense, but why then did he make her so very annoyed?

The twin next to her grinned at her. "That's Percy, he can nag and bore you to death at the same time."

Hermione hid her smile behind a hand, pretending to wipe her mouth on her napkin. Percy did seem to be a bit of a know-it-all.

The boy in question frowned, but his mother again let her displeased face show and he was quiet.

Now she had been introduced to everyone at the table except for the twins themselves. She looked at them expectantly and they didn't disappoint.

The one next to Percy made a little bow, putting his head almost in his own food. "My name, is George I am the clever one of us two."

Fred made a identical bow and almost dipped his nose in the sauce. "My name is Fred, and George only thinks he's the clever one."

Hermione laughed.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

After dinner she and Ginny helped Mrs Weasley do the dishes, while the boys headed back to the upper floor were they continued their chores. They had been put on cleaning duty for the day.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that both Ginny and Mrs Weasley still looked nervous, and it upset her greatly that they disliked her already, for a reason she couldn't even understand.

Once they were finished, Ginny turned to her.

"Come on, let me show you my room."

Hermione nodded with a small smile, and together the walked the stairs. The first Hermione noticed was that the house was Very much bigger than she had originally thought. Much bigger than she could even imagine. There were at least a dozen doors here, and since most of them were wide open she could see that they all were bed rooms. Another stair began beside the one they'd just climbed, leading to a third floor.

"Wow, your house is so big!" She couldn't help but exclaim. Ginny blushed under the praise.

"Well yes, but it's so worn down too."

"Who cares? It's a lovely and cosy house, I adore it!" Hermione's eyes twinkled. She meant every word. She'd give anything to have this.

Ginny blushed more and quickly guided her to one of the rooms. Just as they stepped inside, a 'BOOM' was heard from the neighbour room, and purple smoke started seeping out from it's keyhole. Hermione let out a surprised yelp and made wide eyed at the spectacle.

"Oh my! What in the world was _that?!"_ She exclaimed.

Ginny smacked herself with a hand and groaned.

"They couldn't stop goofing around even now?! Aargh, brothers!"

She pulled Hermione inside of her room, and closed the door after herself with a bang.

"Just ignore what you saw and heard. Fred and George are pranksters, they can't stay calm for anything in the world!" She shook her head. The two girls plopped down on the red's bulky bed. "Sorry about my messy room. I just really don't like to clean."

Hermione just smiled. "I think it's fine, I also HATE cleaning."

Ginny hesitated for a moment then asked what she had wanted to ask since the lunch. "Are you really a muggle? I'm sorry, I never even considered that possibility when I dragged you home." She sighed. "I can't even explain it to you since it's forbidden... I'm not even supposed to talk about this with you..."

"Then don't." Hermione cut her off with a small smile. "I don't want you to get into trouble. You have been so nice to me..."

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed. "I like you! And you saved my life!"

Hermione laughed. "True, but still. I... haven't met so many nice people in a long time, I'd rather keep you happy with me than bothered by a secret I have never heard- nor care about."

"What do you mean? Isn't your family nice?"

"I don't have a family. Mom died years ago, and dad died when I was two."

"Oh, no! I'm soo sorry, Hermione."

"Don't think about it, it's OK." Hermione then remembered that she had to find some place to stay tonight, and a job... Reluctantly she stood up. "I am really thankful that you invited me, Ginny, but I have to go again. Just today I... lost my job and I have to find a new place to stay before night falls..."

Ginny quickly grabbed her arm. "No way! Hermione, you can stay here! I know mum won't let you leave, not when you're my friend, and saved my life."

"But..."

"No buts, I want you to stay and I know you're welcome." Ginny persisted.

Hermione – willingly – gave up. She wanted to stay after all, just hadn't wanted to be a bother.

"Hey, let me show you the house!" Ginny had become her old happy self again. She shot up form the bed and pulling Hermione after her, went out of the room. In the hall she pointed at the different doors and told Hermione about whom occupied which room, then, if a door was open, she barged in with Hermione behind her and showed Hermione the room, completely ignoring the protests of the one, or the ones, inside. The only room they didn't go inside was Bill's and Charlie's.

"They're away in work, and I think there are some magi-... things in there that ... they want to keep private." They also didn't climb up to the next floor. "Very messy up there." Ginny tried to explain. Hermione let the bad lie pass, she wouldn't put her nose into other's business.

They went down to the ground floor and Ginny showed her their large living room. As Hermione had already seen the large fireplace was the heart of the room. Over it were marks in the tapestry, and the "diplomas" she had seen before had been taken down. Hermione didn't ask.

Two big couches stood in front of the fireplace, angled so that both would give their seated an equal amount of warmth. On the left wall were two bookshelves, an ancient looking cupboard with some china plates standing on its top, and a window to the street.

When Hermione took a moment to observe the room, she noticed that not only were the diplomas missing, everywhere in the room it looked like something had been recently removed, especially from the walls – she could count to at least ten suspicious square marks on them. The coffee-table, surrounded by four arm chairs, had a table-cloth but nothing on it, though a round circle showed that something usually stood there.

It was blatantly obvious that this family had something to hide and didn't trust her, but that was OK. She liked them, but didn't trust them either.

The following hours Hermione and Ginny spent chatting about themselves, their lives and what they wished for in the future. Hermione kept the most important and very personal things unsaid; that she had met Draco, that her highest hope was a life where she was completely free, and how she "escaped" from miss Pansy. These secrets she kept as a precaution. She couldn't afford to trust these people too much...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

When evening came it wasn't until the big clock in the kitchen started to chime that she realized that it was already six o' clock.

"Oh NO!! I'm late!" She exclaimed loudly, making all the people around her jump in shock.

"What are you late for, Hermione?" Ginny asked her curiously.

Hermione shook her head, trying to make it look like it was nothing important.

"Oh... I just promised... someone... that I'd meet him at six." She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go and meet him."

Ginny's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh is it your _lover_?"

"Ginny Weasley!" Mrs Weasley yelled angrily. Ginny flinched.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

Hermione smiled. "I know Ginny, I wasn't insulted. But no... He's... not my lover." She stood up, anxious to get going as soon as possible. "I hope I don't offend you when I leave like this. I'm just going to meet him for about an hour."

Mrs Weasley smiled at her from the sofa, where she was reading a book. "Of course not, dear.

Will you come back later?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes I'd love to." Then Hermione stood up from the chair by the chess board, where she and Ginny had been playing, and nodded in parting to Ginny, Mrs Weasley, the twins and Harry and Ron, who were also playing chess on the sofa.

She hurried to the hall, quickly put on her shoes, then disappeared out through the door.

Hopefully Draco wouldn't be too upset that she was late. Hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9 First freedom part 2

Night's Visitor 

**Chapter 9 **

**First freedom part 2 of 2**

**Author: quivering quill**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter!**

**AN: **Hello again, this is the second part of the chapter First freedom. Hmm... what to write... I don't really know so I guess I'll start immediately.

...No wait, forget that - I have to say one thing;

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS

I can't believe I have 100 reviews for Night's visitor! You're the best readers ever!

3 Quill

**Chapter 9 part 2 of 2**

**First meeting**

Rose Street was easy to find, if you were a dog you would only have to stick your nose into the air and search for the sweetest smelling street in town, if you were a human, as Hermione most certainly was, you just went north and then looked for cute signs, such as rose decorations on buildings, flower pots on the streets and in the windows, exploding of colour and fragrance.

It was also the most charming street, in Hermione's opinion, especially because it's many flower shops, the café and the two book stores. Those things made Rose Street unappealing to thugs and "manly men", that liked to bother women, and as they kept away, the street was very peaceful at all times of the day.

It took fifteen minutes to reach the street and five more to get to their meeting-place, had she not been running it would have taken ten minutes more.

But the square was empty. The few trees, with their trunks hidden in rose bushes, covered the equally few benches in their shadows, but even when Hermione squinted she could see that Draco wasn't sitting there. She scanned the small square, every corner, every shop, every shadow.

He wasn't there.

Sighing she went over to a marble fountain, portraying Aphrodite, the love goddess - of course with a rose in her hair from which water poured down into the heart shaped socket.

Hermione sat down on the edge, wondering what she was supposed to do now.

Would he come tomorrow instead, since he obviously hadn't bothered to wait any longer today, or was she supposed to meet him "as usual" the day after tomorrow? Would he be angry, maybe he would decide that she couldn't live on her own anymore? That was what had made her run so fast to get there.

If he decided that she had to live with him, then she would be able to do nothing to stop him. No one knew her, except for the Weasleys, but she doubted they would get into the trouble of helping her against Draco, they barely knew her and she couldn't ask that of them.

She could flee, leave the city, perhaps even the country, but she didn't want that. She didn't want Draco's death on her conscience, he hadn't given her a reason – so far at least – to make her hate him.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She sighed.

"Maybe you should reflect on the saying; 'It's impolite to keep someone waiting'," Draco's unamused voice sounded from behind her.

Hermione spun around and almost fell into the fountain, as she managed to grab onto the edge only her left arm got wet, up to the elbow. "Great!" She grumbled as she pulled herself up.

Draco had now gotten around the fountain and was standing in front of her. He did not look happy.

"Where, were you?!" He snapped. He wore a dark green cloak with silver lining, expensive clothes in blue, and in his hand he held a pair of black shimmering gloves.

"Is that scales?!" Hermione thought surprised, in her curiosity forgetting about the irate veela.

"Answer my question!" Startled out of her thoughts, Hermione met his grey hard eyes, with her own unwavering ones.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I forgot about time," she said apologetically, and meant it.

But Draco wasn't so easily placated. "What is so hard about getting here on time? Were you perhaps hoping that I wouldn't wait? Or were you planning on not coming at all perhaps?"

Hermione huffed. "If I hadn't wanted to come I wouldn't be here!" She said untroubled, which of course didn't calm Draco the slightest. He drew a harsh breath to voice exactly how very low his opinion of that statement was.

However, Hermione recognized his pose- countless were the times when Pansy had used the same before starting a rant that lasted for hours – and she wasn't feeling generous enough to listen to such a thing.

She held up her hand to quiet him. "Hold your thoughts - I don't want to hear them!" She ordered. Draco face darkened at that. Who did she think she was?

"I did not come here to have you yelling at me. In fact, if you don't start treating me as an equal we're going to get – no, _you_ are going to get – serious problems! I don't care how much money you own or what title you may have. If you even want to dream about making me your mate, you _will_ treat me with respect!"

Draco scowled. Hermione scowled back.

"I really am sorry that I forgot about time, Draco. I didn't mean to make you think that I wouldn't be coming."

This time Draco calmed, but with great effort. "Why didn't you get here on time?"

"I found some people to stay with and I had such fun with them that I forgot to check the time. I didn't notice how late it was, until their clock chimed six," she explained patiently.

It was clear, from the sullen face, that the blond boy didn't like those news at all. "You had such fun with them? I thought you said you didn't have any relatives in town?"

"Hey, I never said that! But... no... I don't have anyone, I mean I didn't have anyone. I met a girl in an alley next to Harbour Square... and... we became friends after that," Hermione ended with a smile.

Really, the mere thought of having gained such a wonderful and cheerful friend as Ginny made her extremely happy. She had never felt more fortunate than now, having met Ginny and been accepted by the Weasley family.

"What were you two doing in an alley, especially at that place?" Draco growled, becoming upset again. "Those alleys are not safe."

"I heard someone being attacked in an alley and went to help. That's were I saw Ginny, I got her out of there and she invited me home."

At this, Draco got silent. With hard eyes he stared at Hermione, as he thought the news over. She met a girl named Ginny, now how many people in this town could have that name? Not many, and he only knew one. The fact that he had heard that Crabbe and Goyle had been picking on the Weasley-bitch, made the situation crystal clear.

"You mean you met the Weaslette?" He hoped he was wrong, no way could his mate be living with those lowly red heads?

Hermione's eyes shone as she answered eagerly "Yes they're such nice people!" Then she paled, when she realized that he now could find out exactly were she lived. "How did you know?" She asked suspiciously.

Draco smiled stiffly. "There's probably only one Ginny in this whole town. And everyone knows about the _Weasleys"_ He made a face at the world, speaking it with clear distaste.

"What do mean by that? What do you have against them?"

He scoffed "They're low class and they act as if it didn't matter. They also have more kids than they can afford and their father is a complete imbecile, obsessed with muggle things..." He continued telling her a long list of the Weasley family's short comings, which could be summed up to that they were poor and didn't care." Hermione felt herself get more tense and irritated with every world that came out of the blond _idiot's_ mouth.

She finally cut him off. "Since I also am poor, yet still don't act inferior to you, I'll just assume that you feel the same way about me."

Draco stilled, he hadn't thought of that. "You are different, as you are my mate."

"Ugh, please! Don't give me that crap. I am not your mate, you are only courting me!" Hermione spat. "But let me give you an advice; if you are going to successfully court someone, it's best if you don't insult the person all the time. Until next time I hope you do some hard thinking of how one should treat people. If it's too hard for you, I'm sure there are books on the subject."

She turned and started stomping away, but only got two steps before his hand clamped down her shoulder, stopping her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't want you to be upset. Give me another chance and I will prove to you that I'm more than my - as you say - bad manners." He spoke sincerely and Hermione's anger wilted.

She weighed his words against her injured pride and the protectiveness she felt towards the Weasleys. It was the fact that she didn't want this night to end badly that made her decide to stay.

"I'll give you one more chance tonight," she agreed. Behind her she could hear Draco sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

They sat down next to each other on the fountain. Draco pulled out a white handkerchief from inside his cloak and offered it to her. She thanked him politely, folded the sleeve of her left arm up and started wiping her arm with the handkerchief.

Neither spoke as she worked, but it was just as well. Both needed that time to relax around each other.

When she was finished she wrung the handkerchief out over the water, letting the absorbed wetness drip down, thanked him again and handed it back to him, but he shook his head. "Please, keep it," he said, which – surprisingly - she did.

Hermione soon tired of their silence, how would they ever get anywhere if they didn't speak?

"What did you do today?" She suddenly asked.

Draco blinked and looked at her. She wrinkled her nose. "Not that I'm interested, I just though it would be a good way for us to start talking normally. Well never get to know each other if we don't ask questions."

He nodded slowly. "I was with my father. I am the only heir to the family estate, including the different business that my family control and own and I follow him, when I am not busy with school, to learn and get used to everything that his work involves."

"Do you like it?"

"I don't know, I guess. I am proud of who I am and what my family stands for, I want to continue my father's work, but... Sometimes, I guess, it's a little dull."

Hermione smiled to herself. Draco was a normal human, after all.

"What are your parents like? I only heard your mother's voice when I was hiding under the bed in your room."

"Mother is a beautiful woman, and she knows it. She can be strict and composed, but compared to my father she is warm. She loves me very much and always tries to help me when I need it," Draco began,

"Father is a hard man, he rules everyone around him, except my mother, and never stops working. He's always the business man, impeccable in everything he does, and he almost never relaxes."

"Oh..."

"Since you never told me about your family... Do you have one?" Draco took his turn to ask.

"No... I don't have one," Hermione said silently. "My father died when I was little and my mother had to start working for the Parkinsons to support us, then she died just some years ago. I don't have any relatives either not that I know of anyway. Mom and dad were the only children and my grandparents have been dead for over twenty years."

Draco locked his eyes upon her, but refrained from saying anything. Soon he turned his head to stare at the ground. "What is your favorite color?"

"Huh?"

"You said we needed to get to know each other."

"...Well I don't know, red and green, I think... What's yours?"

"Green, silver and black."

"You know, black is not a color..." Hermione couldn't help but say... well it _was_ important to know that sort of thing!

Draco blinked. "Yes, I know..." he drawled. "What is your favorite time of the day?"

"Dawn, the light is so beautiful then and not too many are up, which makes it fairly quiet compared to the rest of the day."

"I prefer midday, it's the time of the day when things gets done."

Unexpectedly, for both of them, a bell tower, somewhere in town, now pronounced the eighth hour of the night. They had already spent almost two hours in each other's company.

Hermione blinked, surprisingly she hadn't minded spending all that time, after their quarrel of course, with Draco. They had managed... a normal conversation, without insults or threats.

By now the night had become dark and a bit chilly. Hermione shivered and yawned, it was time to go home.

"Draco, I think we should end this for tonight," she proposed.

He nodded and stood up. He didn't offer her his arm, and she was thankful for that. Even if she - against all odds - would fall for him in a distant future, she wouldn't want his help to stand up. That was such a corny thing to do, as if she couldn't manage that on her own!

"Do you want me to follow you back?" Draco asked politely, though he would honestly rather not. That would mean a high chance of meeting the Weasleys and even though it was very entertaining to insult them and see their freckled faces turn tomato read form humiliation or anger, Hermione might be angry with him again.

Thankfully Hermione shook her head. "No, I can manage myself."

They nodded their heads at each other in goodbye then left the square to head home.

¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

AN: Can you believe it? Can you? No you can't! I have updated, only a couple of days after my last update! I must be sick or something O.o

I've tried my best to answer all of your questions, but since some of you are "secret reviewers" I'll answer some of your questions here:

This is going to be a Draco x Hermione centered story, I just wanted a glimpse of the rest of the Harry Potter- people. I also wanted to give Hermione her own life, so that she wouldn't have to depend on Draco.

Hermione is a witch in this story! It's just that she never received a letter from Hogwarts and since the Parkinson's were so good at breaking Hermione's spirit, she repressed her own feelings so much that she didn't have any magical outbursts. She will experience and learn about her own magic though, and quite soon, probably next chapter or the chapter after that.

There will be no threesomes here, Hermione will not fall for anyone in the Weasleys household, because she is going to try her hardest with Draco, even though he makes her furious most of the time... She takes her part of their courting seriously. She really doesn't want Draco to be hurt.

R&R people

3 Quill


	10. Chapter 10 Draco's thoughts

**Night's visitor**

**Chapter** **10 **

**Draco's thoughts**

**author****: ****Quivering** Q**uill**

AN: I'd love a beta to help me out with grammar and spelling, anyone interested? - please tell me!

Sorry for the wait, though this time I hadn't promised anything, thankfully... Now that my summer break has arrived, I have several weeks of doing nothing special to dedicate to my stories... which will mean that I will be writing a lot and probably updating several times :)

Chapter 10

Draco's point of view

Draco was quite overwhelmed by conflicting emotions as he walked home. The meeting had gone alright for their first, but he was not satisfied. Every step in their "relationship" took such a bloody long time! Three full days, had he spent with her, and she could barely stand the sight of him!

Normally Draco wouldn't care about someone like her, infact he would rather make their life miserable. Now, since he couldn't do that, he was getting very frustrated.

It wasn't that he wanted to be cruel to her, or make her sad, on the contrary! Being a veela made his heart ache when she was unhappy, it made him feel uncomfortable and broken when Hermione wasn't near. But he didn't want to feel that way, it was his veela part who caused it.

Why should he have to care that deeply for someone he had never met - a pathetic mudblood at that?!

Draco didn't want true love - but he wanted control over his own life and emotions! And she just had to be so damn stubborn.

Claiming she was her own person, saying he should treat her with respect... Had she been _anyone_ else... His blood boiled whenever he heard her say such things, but then his veela side took over and calmed him down.

The sight of her eyes, her pale face, framed by bushy brown hair, made him soft and warm inside. Instead of casting a crucio on her, he wanted to hug her and protect her! The emotional twisting and turning was messing up his head!

Draco reached the Malfoy residence, but decided to use the entrance on the back. He needed some fresh air to clear his head.

This part of town was protected from common folk by strong wards, making muggles confused and uninterested in wandering further. But that didn't make them safe, or even safer than the rest of town. Magical beings avoided muggles as much as possible, which was why most of them came here, both the good and the evil ones.

Draco's family name kept the sane ones away from him, though the rest he had to protect himself from. When Draco noticed, about five minutes after having passed his home, that he was followed, he didn't know whether to see it as a curse or a blessing.

A thought of Hermione's rebellion, brought the fury out again and now he had no reason to control it.

Pretending to be unknowing of the incoming danger, he slowly let his wand drop from the shirt sleeve into his hand, which was covered by the cloak. He let his eyes sweep the street, looking for a good place to fight.

An alley would be preferred- as a Malfoy he couldn't let rumor start that he, the Malfoy heir, had been seen fighting like some brute on an open street.

No, he would deal with his pursuers in the Malfoy way, sneakily and preferably from the back of his opponents.

There weren't any alleys, but when another street crossed his, he took to the right and then with a weight-lightening spell managed to jump and grab onto a window frame on the second floor on the building. He hefted himself up (it was a wide window frame) and stood there to look down on his pursuers.

They came a moment later, creeping in the shadows, wands drawn and ready to attack him. Instead it was he who attacked them. Two lightening fast stupefys made them fall like logs onto the dirty ground.

With a cold sneer on his face Draco jumped down, landing on the back of one. There was a satisfying crack when the man's arm, that had been trapped underneath him, broke. Draco couldn't care less.

This was the third damned time he was attacked – this month! Because of the Malfoy's power they had gained many enemies, who for some reason liked to think that he the adolescent, was the weakest link, when in fact he had received training since he was five.

It was his mother who was the "weakest" if anyone of them could be called that, and his father had made sure that she was always under heavy protection wherever she went. She just didn't know it. Narcissa was as prideful as any of them, therefor she would never agree to be pampered like a child, at least not in that way.

Draco raised his wand again. Now what was he supposed to do with these men? He could take them to his father, who would probably torture them for a week then kill them. Or he could erase their memories and dump then, without their wands somewhere far from here, like India.

He frowned, lowered his wand and thought carefully about it. If his father ever found out what he would do right know, Draco would be punished for being weak. But to be honest Draco hated killing.

Torturing and maiming was OK (he started doing that when he entered kinder garden) but only with true enemies, who actually were a threat against him and his family. He had only killed three times, when his father had ordered him and had been standing nearby to make sure the order was followed.

Sighing Draco muttered the memory altering spell then bent down to collect their wands. He dropped them on the ground by his feet, stepped on them and finished it with a flame spell.

The small fire warmed his feet and he suddenly remembered that his mother had told him to get home quickly so they could enjoy the evening tea together. He rolled his eyes, the men had made him late. He detested being late.

Just for the hell of it he spelled their clothes off then apparated them away, to India.

When Draco was satisfied he looked around, saw that he was still alone, and apparated himself to the Malfoy estate.

Mrs Malfoy had her favorite tea room in the west wing of Malfoy estate. When Draco appeared with a crack she raised her head and gave him a irritated glare.

"You are late!" She snapped. "I highly doubt that your mudblood kept you occupied this late, so something must have kept you from being on time..." She raised a thin eyebrow when she noticed a smudge on the bottom of his robes.

"Is that chalk? What have you been up to Draco? Climbing house facades?" When he didn't answer, just stared stonily into her eyes, she smirked. "Don't think I can't see your answers behind that mask of yours, Draco. I married your father twenty years ago... I've learned every Malfoy expression there is. You have been climbing facades, haven't you? My guess is that you were attacked again."

Draco kept from rolling his eyes, merely inclined his head in agreement, before seating himself next to his mother.

"Yes, mother, you are right. I was attacked again, but of course I took care of it."

"Of course", Mrs Malfoy smiled proudly at her son. "Did you finish them of like a true Malfoy, Draco?"

Draco met his mother eyes without blinking. "As always, mother."

#

AN:

I know this is short. It was something that I begun writing after my last update, and now I have forgotten if there was something else that I wanted to include in it. Therefor I decided to end the chapter here and continue with the next chapter. At least this way I'm getting somewhere. :)

There will be more "Draco POV" chapters in the future were I will explain Draco's person and sometimes his parents and friends. I know you have a lot of questions, but I had actually already planned to explain most of them gradually in the story. If I hadn't I promise to answer them earlier.

Please R & R but keep the flames to yourselves if they aren't meant to help me improve my story ;)

/ Quill


	11. Chapter 11 A real family part 1

**Night's visitor**

**Chapter** **11 part 1**

**A real family**

**Author****: ****Quivering** Q**uill**

**AN:**

Okay this I wrote just hours after the last chapter, chap 10, was posted... but I wanted to check grammar and spelling and was so picky with my own writing that I managed to kill all of my own interest in continuing to write... I am still not satisfied with this chapter, a large portion is missing, which I don't feel like writing yet... instead this chapter is going to be part 1 of 2.

Forgive me my lateness.

**AN2:**

Oh, and some really really good news: I've got a BETA!! Haha - now you can't complain about my grammar and spelling anymore XD

Thank you for helping me sparks!

**# ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤ # ¤**

By the time Hermione reached the house, the sky was pitch black. She felt a little nervous as she stood before the door and prepared to knock. Here she was, again, preparing to intrude in the nice Weasley's home... expecting to be let in and get both food and a bed for the night. It was horribly selfish of her to do this, when they had already been so kind to her and knowing that they were far from wealthy.

These thoughts kept running in her head over and over until she was convinced that she shouldn't have come back. Discouraged, she stepped back from the door and prepared to leave. But she never had the chance as the door was thrown open, revealing Ginny standing there.

"Hermione!" She beamed. "You came back! We were beginning to worry when you didn't come back earlier, in fact Harry, Ron and I were just about to look for you!"

Hermione smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Ginny; I didn't mean to worry anyone."

The red headed girl only shook her head impatiently. "It doesn't matter now, you're here." She then grabbed Hermione's wrists and dragged her inside.

"Mom, I found her!" She shouted to the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley quickly appeared in the doorway.

"Oh good. I'm so happy to see that you are alright, dear", the woman smiled warmly.

Something changed inside of Hermione as she heard these words. The tight knot of worry that she usually carried around gradually loosened. She hadn't needed to worry at all, these people were so genuinely nice that it was normal for them to care about and help others. A small smile twisted her mouth and she flushed with happiness. Embarrassed, she tried to hide by bending her neck so that her hair covered her red face.

"I'm sorry to have worried you", Hermione said quietly. But Mrs. Weasley and Ginny wouldn't hear of it.

"Don't apologize, Hermione. It's okay!" Ginny said. "Come on, my dad is home now and wants to meet you!" Hermione barely had time to take off her shoes before she was dragged once more into the kitchen.

This time it wasn't as occupied as during lunch. Now only two people were seated at the table, a middle aged man, also with red hair that had started to thin, and Percy. When they entered the older man, Ginny's father, looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. His eyes lit up with interest once he spotted Hermione and he immediately stood up to greet her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" He greeted enthusiastically, "You must be Hermione. I'm Arthur Weasley. Molly told me about your heroic act and I am so thankful for your bravery!"

Hermione felt herself becoming tomato red. She hadn't really done that much... but she nodded anyway.

"Hi Mr. Weasl-"

"Feel free to call me Arthur, my dear!" Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"...Mr. We- Arthur... it's nice to meet you too." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley, who had been standing by the stove during their interaction, came up to Hermione, holding a big steaming cup.

"Sit down now, both of you. Arthur you haven't finished your supper yet and Hermione just got home. You need to relax a bit." Mrs. Weasley ordered, but with kindness.

Hermione smiled and did as told, seating herself in the corner of the table against the wall, which happened to be right across Mr. Weasley's seat. Molly put the cup down in front of her.

"Here you go. It's hot chocolate, my own recipe."

"Thank you, so much." Touched by the nice gesture Hermione went silent. She carefully lifted the cup to her mouth, taking a deep breath to enjoy the smell, before tipping the cup and swallowing a small amount of hot liquid. The taste was perfect, warm and soft, and made her toes curl.

"It's delicious!" She exclaimed with a huge smile. As a servant/slave Hermione had only tasted hot chocolate once, when Pansy had a childish fit and thrown her cup of hot chocolate in Hermione's face. Not really the time for Hermione to enjoy the taste.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and noticed her awed expression. "Haven't you ever had hot chocolate before?"

Hermione shook her head negatively. "No... well once... but that was only a couple of drops."

Mr. Weasley had by now finished his meal and folded his paper. When he heard the break in Ginny's and Hermione's conversation he bent forward over the table, unable to hide his curiosity.

"Erhm... please don't take this the wrong way, Hermione, but I can't help but ask: Are you really a muggle? A _real_ one?" His voice wavered on _real_ as if he couldn't believe it. Thankfully Hermione had by now learned to take no offense at the word muggle, but she couldn't help but think that it was kind of rude of Mr. Weasley to ask.

As she dragged out her answer, Molly and Ginny had time to swoop down and berate Mr. Weasley.

"Dad, that's really rude!"

"Arthur! Haven't you got any sense of propriety? Hermione doesn't understand what you are asking."

Ashamed, Arthur apologized profusely... until he realized what his wife had revealed.

"So you _are _a _muggle_!" In his excitement Arthur's voice pitched into falsetto and everyone in the room jumped in surprise.

"Oh goodness, you have to tell me all about yourself!" Arthur went on. "I am so _excited_ to finally meet a _real muggle_. You won't believe how lucky I feel, dear. What a great coincidence. It's almost fate..."

"Are you suggesting that Ginny was almost murdered because of _fate_?" Molly's ice cold voice broke through Mr. Weasley's giddiness. The man stopped his ramblings and froze in fright. His wife was looking murderous herself, and Arthur knew that he was treading on dangerous ground.

"O-of course n-not, darling. I didn't mean that, I was just so excited that I..."

"Your common sense always leaves you, Arthur, when you talk about the other kind." Molly sighed and sat down on a chair with a weary sigh. Arthur looked at her concerned for a moment, and then turned back to Hermione with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry for my rather overwhelming outburst, but I would be very grateful if I could ask you a couple of questions about yourself."

Hermione considered it for a moment and nodded. Mr. Weasley didn't seem mean and she trusted him enough from his straight forwardness.

"I wouldn't mind." She took a sip from the cocoa to calm her rather upset nerves. All of these emotional outbursts at this time of night were very stressful not to mention she still hadn't calmed fully after her meeting with Draco.

The thought of Draco brought up even more conflicting emotions in Hermione and she forcefully shoved the memories into the back of her head with a mouthful of hot chocolate. She couldn't think of him now, because her "relation" with the Weasley's might be very important for her independent future, which she would need to get her own life.

Mr. Weasley stood up from the table. "I'm so glad to hear that. But of course you must be tired now. I won't ask anything tonight." With that he left and entered the living room.

# ¤ #

The two girls spent about half an hour in the kitchen, drinking cocoa and eating homemade buns. Once full they thanked Mrs. Weasley for the snack and headed up to Ginny's room. There was a guest bed for her next to Ginny's and flowery sheets lay in a neat pile on top of the mattress. Hermione made the bed with Ginny's help then they changed into night clothes. Hermione changed into a pale blue one that Ginny lent her and Ginny into a blood red one.

Once they had blown out the candle and lay in bed Hermione closed her eyes and let herself relax. This would be her first time in a real bed, in a place where she felt comfortable and at home. "You are so lucky, Ginny." Hermione whispered thinking that the girl had fallen asleep.

Ginny turned in her bed and peered at Hermione through the darkness, "What do you mean?"

"You have all of this. I'd give my right arm for this." Hermione sighed wistfully.

Ginny frowned, but Hermione was looking up at the ceiling and missed it. "A family, a home. You even have a crowd of siblings!" If she squinted she could almost make out faces in the dark shadows on the ceiling. One looked so familiar that she got a lump in her throat. "I am so lucky, you know, that I met you today Ginny. I don't know where I'd be otherwise. Probably sleeping on a bench somewhere." Her throat constricted and Hermione pulled the blanket over her head.

A heartbeat later her bed dipped and Ginny almost threw herself at Hermione, squishing her to the mattress. "Don't worry Hermione," Ginny whispered into her neck. "You can stay here forever with us! Mum loves you and dad thinks you're great! And I'm sure my brothers like you too."

Hermione choked on a laugh. "Even Ron?"

Ginny laughed evilly. "If he objects I'm going to he- tickle him till he shuts up." Hermione laughed and threw her arms around Ginny, hugging her tightly to her chest. "Thank you."

End part 1

Yep this is the end of part 1. Not a very exciting chapter, I know. But I don't feel like adding any action between H and D yet. Maybe next chapter. Maybe. Or not.

See you.


End file.
